Unleash the Dragon
by Amerthyst Dragon
Summary: ¤FINISHED!¤This story is split in two. The first half is set in Trunks’ timeline. The androids never appeared. Instead an old threat comes back to haunt the Z-gang. Romance isn't until the end. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction so please be kind, R&R and enjoy!^o^  
  
This fanfiction is split into two. The first half is when Freiza comes back to earth and who defeats him (is it a him?) and the second half is about..well you'll have to read to find out.  
  
The times are warped a bit. Trunks wasn't born till two years after Goku died.  
  
In Trunks' timeline the androids never appeared. Instead an old threat comes back to haunt the Z-gang. Freiza is back and with Goku gone who will defeat this terrible titan? 


	2. And so the story begins...

Unleash the Dragon.  
  
This story has two parts. The first is with Freiza, the second is with... well you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Disclaimer: Cum on! As if I own Dragonball Z! The only things I own in this story are Holly, Makina and Junzu.  
  
In Trunks' timeline the Androids never appear, instead an old threat comes back to haunt the Z-gang. Freiza is back and with Goku gone who will defeat this terrible titan. Gohan is 9 and Trunks is still 1.  
  
ne wayz on with the story ^o^  
  
Two years have passed since Goku arrived at Other world and the Z-gang are living their lives as usual. Yum-cha is still watching the women's aerobics class ant Tein, Chouzu and Krillin are still bludging off of Master Roshi. (a/n lol they DO bludge off of him though)  
  
~*At The Capsule Corp. Building*~ "Come on Trunks. Say ma ma. Say Ma ma." Bulma cooed to her son. Trunks just stared back at her. "Come on Trunksie. You can do it. Say MA-MA" Trunks opened his mouth and - "Come on Trunks. You can do it!"- burped. Bulma fell over (anime style) "What are you doing on the floor honey?" Bulma's mum just walked in with a tray full of delicious looking cakes and a pot of tea. " I thought Trunks was about to say his first word, but he just burped." Mrs Briefs put the tray down on the coffee table. "Come on up dear. We've got a chocolate eclair" Mrs Briefs said to her husband over the video phone. "Where's Vegeta sweetie?" Mrs Briefs poured Bulma a cup of tea. *Sarcastically* "Oh he's mowing the lawn." She picked up the cup and took a sip. Mrs Briefs walked over to the window and looked down at the lawn, only to find that Vegeta wasn't there. "Bulma, Vegeta isn't out there" *Bulma slaps her forehead* "Mum, just forget it!" She took a bite out of the strawberry tart she was holding. Professor Briefs walked in. "So how is it going Bulma? Has Trunks said anything yet?" "No not yet." "Where's Vegeta?" "Where he always is. In the Gravity room. Training" She put down her tart and poured her father a cup of tea and put it down in front of him. He sat down next to Bulma and spotted the last chocolate eclair. His face lit up as he reached for the creamy, choclatety goodness. His fingers were just inches away from the eclair, then all of a sudden it was snatched from his grasp. He didn't bother to look up. He already knew who had taken it. Vegeta had stopped training, for now at least. The Prof. hung his head in disappointment. "Vegeta! We saved that for DAD!" Bulma yelled at him. "Well..he should of .. eaten it." Vegeta said as he crammed the eclair in his mouth. The Prof. Just sat there and stared at his feet. "Don't worry Dad. Vegeta's going to go down to the bakery and get you another chocolate eclair. Aren't you Vegeta?" Bulma shot a deathy at Vegeta (a/n a death stare/dirty look) "What? I have to get back to training! I haven't got time to go down to the bakery! Go get it yourself!" Instantaneously he knew he had gone too far. " YOU MOT*** F****N'-" But Bulma was cut short. She whipped around to look at Trunks. "B.b.bu." "Oh My God. He's going to talk. My little Trunskie is going to talk. C'mon Trunks you can do it!" Bulma encouraged her son. All of them, and surprisingly Vegeta as well, were crowded around Trunks. "Bur.bur.burn." "What the hell is he trying say?" Vegeta was getting impatient. "Why is he ta-" "Shut up!" Bulma yelled. "Burning. burning a. at.attack! Burning Attack!" They all looked at him puzzled. "Burning attack? Where'd he get that from? Vegeta is that one of your moves?" But Vegeta was already walking towards the Gravity room. *What am I going to do with him* Bulma thought to herself. "Burning attack, burning attack, burning attack!" Trunks smiled as he repeated his first words over and over again.  
  
~* At the Sons house *~ "Gohan! Time to get up!" It was 9am, and it was Gohan's 9 birthday, that was the only reason why she had let him sleep in so late. Gohan didn't know it, but Chi-chi had orginised a surprise party for him. Chi-chi was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. Gohan pulled on his shirt as he walked towards the kitchen. "Hello Holly" Gohan said as he sat down opposite his little sister. He started to pull faces at her and of course she giggled every time. (a/n Holly is three months younger than Trunks. She looks a LOT like Chi-Chi. The only real difference is their eye colour. Holly has amethyst eyes ~ the gem ~ It's a kind of deep purple if u don't know what amethyst looks like) "Gohan," he stopped pulling faces and turned to face his mum, " can you please go to the market and get some Bok-choy. I'm going to make a stir fry for dinner tonight." "Sure mum." Gohan sat at the table as Chi-Chi put a HUGE stack of pancakes in front of him She sat down and before she picked up her fork Gohan had already finished half of his pancakes. "Gohan slow down! You'll give yourself sick!" Gohan slowed down "You wouldn't want to make yourself sick on your Birthday, now would you?" *Oh YEAH it's my birthday. I forgot about that. I guess mum making me study made me loose track of the date.* Gohan looked over the pancakes he had left and saw his mum bring out three presents. "WOW! Are they for me?" "No. They're for Holly. Of course they're for you. She put the presents on the table in front of him. He tore into the first present. *A book* he thought * No wait, a STUDY book. Great. Don't I have enough study books?* "Wow..a book about weather. Great, just what I wanted. He said as he flipped through the book *I'd better try and make it convincing* He put down 'Weather, How it occurs.' and moved onto the next present. Before he opened it, he tried to guess what it was. *Oh MAN! ANOTHER book. And a thick one at that. Probably one about Mitosis and Meiosis.* He opened it, but very slowly. When he got all of the wrapping off of the book, he saw all these mythological creatures on the cover. His eyes lit up, and Chi-Chi saw this. "I saw that one and thought you could do with some recreational reading" She smiled. "WOW," this time he really was amazed "There are pictures in this to." Gohan opened the book to the contents page. "Why don't you show Holly some of the pictures." Holly was starting to get restless in her highchair. "Ok." Gohan moved into the seat next to Holly and out the book in between them. He flicked through the book and showed Holly the pictures, told her the name, even though he knew she wouldn't understand, and told her if they were good or bad. Chi-Chi had snuck out of the kitchen and into Gohan's room. She put the last of Gohan's Birthday presents on the table next to his door. "See this Holly? That's Makina. The dragon of darkness, or evil," Gohan said as he pointed at a dark dragon. It looked like it was only a shadow. A shadow with fire and brimstone surrounding it, making it impossible to see any features other than the blood red of it's eyes. Holly blew a raspberry at the picture. *That's weird. I didn't even tell her that Makina is bad.* He shook the thought out of his head and turned the page, revealing a beautiful white dragon with a pearly tint of purple, if you looked at it from different angles. The page seemed to glow and as Gohan marveled at the picture a kind of warmth fell over him. Then, something happened as he looked into the dragons purple eyes. + *I could of sworn it's eyes just flashed* He then read the information to Holly. + "Junzu is the dragon of light, or good. The legend is this," he paused and looked at Holly's face rather than the book. She stared back into his eyes. "Many years ago Makina tried to plague the universe with it's (I'm calling the dragons it coz they don't have a gender) darkness, or in other words it tried to take over the universe, but Junzu, with it being good, tried to stop Makina. There was a huge fight. The sky was half dark, darker than the pitch black of night, and the other half blindingly bright. The battle between good and evil went on for days. Finally Junzu defeated Makina, but at the expense of it's own life. Both Makina and Junzu began to disappear into nothingness. + 'One day my sprit will be reborn in a body much more stronger that this one. I will be back, and you won't be able to stop me.' Those were Makina's last words, before both of them disappeared, Makina in a flood of shadow and Junzu in a flash of blinding light. Gohan finished the retelling of the legend. He looked back at the book. + "Oh. I almost forgot. You see that shape there?" He asked Holly, not expecting an answer, and pointing to a shape that looked like a silhouette of a dragon (the body was a lighter pigment of skin) with darker eyes. " If the legend is true, then the person with a birthmark like this carries the spirit of Junzu," He turned back to the page with Makina on it. " And if you have this birthmark then you carry the spirit of Makina. Well born with it really." Makina's birthmark was basically the same as Junzu's, but with opposite colours. Gohan turned the page back to Junzu. + "Gohan can you come here for a moment?" Chi-Chi called from Gohan's room.  
  
+ "K. I'll just leave Holly in the kitchen." He called back to his mum. Gohan put the book down in front of Holly. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." He said when saw the look on Holly's face. He left the kitchen. Holly just stared at the picture.  
  
~*In Gohan's room*~  
  
Gohan walked into his rom and saw his mother looking anxious. Then he noticed it. Right next to the door. A stereo. "Wow!" The he remembered something. "Hey Mum, I thought u didn't want me to listen to music in my room. Well when I study at least." "Well I was reading an article in one of my magazines and it said that music helps kids to study." Chi-Chi explained. Gohan turned the radio on. Announcer "This is for all you System Of A Down fans out there." *Chop suey* came on. Unfortunately the volume was nearly at it's maximum. "Gohan! Turn it down!" Chi-Chi had to scream to be heard over the music. He turned the stereo off. Chi-Chi looked at Gohan and realised something. Gohan. Where's Holly?" "Oh. I left her in the kitchen. Why?" "I don't leave her alone for to long. I know she isn't that old, but she seems to be a magnet for trouble." She chuckled and went into the kitchen. Holly was still staring at the book, well mainly the picture of Junzu. "Ju.ju.jun.jun.z.z.zu. Jun.zu.junzu!" Chi-Chi stared at her daughter. "Holly," Chi-Chi had a wild smile on her face. "You talked. YOU TALKED!" Her yelling made Gohan come in to see what was going on. "Wha. whats going on?" Gohan just walked in. Chi-Chi had picked up Holly and was dancing around the kitchen with Holly in her arms. "Mum! What's going on?" But before Chi-Chi could answer, Holly answered it for him. "Junzu, Junzu, Junzu!" Holly yelled happily. "Wow. Holly's first word." Chi-Chi put Holly back into the highchair, still smiling at her. She turned to Gohan, who had sat back in front of his, now cold, pancakes. "Gohan. The market will be getting busy now. You'd better go, otherwise you won't get back til tonight." "k mum. C'ya when I get back." He made his way to the door. "Wait. You forgot the shopping list and the money" She handed Gohan a slip of paper and some money. *Famous Son grin and head rub combo* He slipped the noes into his pocket. "C'ya." He walked out of the house and took off. "Finally! Now I can start cooking." Chi-Chi started running around the kitchen.  
  
Ok, ok. The first chapter wasn't all that good, but I promise it will get better. Please review! 


	3. Times are happy, until...

Disclaimer: Like I said before, As if I own Dragonball Z.  
  
Sorry about the first chapter. For some reason it went into paragraphs. Oh and it was kinda crap, But like I said, I will make up for it! Ne way enjoy this chap. Oh and when your done reading, can you please review? ^o^  
  
What happened last chapter. Gohan received all of his b-day presents and has finally left for the markets.  
  
"C'ya" Gohan walked out of the house and took to the air. "Finally. Now I can start cooking." Chi-Chi started rushing around the kitchen.  
  
Chapter 2: Times are happy, until.  
  
*Midday* "Hi honey. Need a hand?" Ox King walked through into the kitchen. "Thanks. Could you take Holly out for a while. She's been inside all day, and is beginning to get a bit restless." "Sure," He walked over to the closet and got out the pram. "Does my little Angel want to go out for a stroll?" he cooed soothingly as he placed her into the pram. She giggled at the faces he was making as he strapped her in. "See you honey. I'll let you have your space to work." "Thanks Dad."  
  
~* @ the market *~ "Oh MAN! Mum was right. This place is packed." Gohan sighed as he arrived at a VERY crowded market. "I'll be here for hours."  
  
*Much later that day* ~@ the Son's house~ The horizon was beginning to grow dark, and all of the guests were there. Bulma, Vegeta (naturally, against his will), Trunks (as if he had a choice), Krillin and Yumcha. The only person left to come was Gohan. Krillin was on the lookout and when he spied a faint dot in the sky, he raised the alarm. "HIDE!" "Some one turn out the lights!" click It was now dark. The sun had just set behind the mountains. "OUCH! That was my foot!" "Huh?" "Wha.?" "censored" "Oops.Sorry whoever that was." "Why should I, the prince of a-" "SHUT UP! This is meant to be a surprise." The door opened. "Mum? Are you here?" Gohan put the groceries down and turned on light. "SURPRISE!!!" Everyone screamed, well most of them (Did you actually think that Vegeta would do that?) as they jumped out of their hiding places. They scared the crap out of Gohan. He was panting hard and clutching his chest. "Uh, Gohan. Are you allright?" Krillin walked up to Gohan and put a party hat on his head. "Yeah," Gohan said, finally catching his breath. "You just scared the living crap outa me." Krillin just laughed. That night was full of laughter and fond memories to be held for ever. But of course, nothing lasts for ever.  
  
~*3 weeks later*~ *SNAP* All of the Z fighters sensed it at exactly the same time. Gohan was studying at the time and snapped the pencil, he was using, in two (because he was holding it so tightly) when he realised who's ki (power level) he was sensing. The phone rang and it was Krillin. "Do you sense the Gohan?" "Yeah. But it can't be. Can it?" "I'm afraid so. Suit up bro. I'll meet you there. The rest of them should be there too." "K." Then Gohan hung up. He got onto his knees and reached under the bed. He grabbed the box containing his saiyan armor in it and put it on. He took off out of the window. Krillin caught up with Gohan. "Hey!" Krillin got Gohan's attention. "Are you sure it's Frieza? I mean, are you sure it isn't someone else?" " No Gohan. I can smell him." Flashback of Krillin getting blown up by Frieza Luckily, all of the Z gang were on their way to the landing site of Frieza's ship. Vegeta and Yumcha were the first ones to get there, and to their surprise Bulma and Puar followed them. Tien was the next to land. "Vegeta. I didn't realise you were going to be here to." Tien looked at Vegeta with disgust on his face.  
  
"Is that OK?" Vegeta replied. "As a matter of fact, it isn't. I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time we met. You disgust me." He started to take off his heavy clothing. Then turned to Yumcha "How can you stomach him?" "LOSER!" Vegeta teased. "WHAT?!" Both Tien and Vegeta were about to attack each other, but Yumcha separated them. "Hey cool it guys! This is no time to fight. Ok?" Yumcha sighed in relief as they turned away from each other. He didn't want to have to referee that fight. "It's Frieza, Isn't it? How long until he lands?" Tien asked Yumcha. "Could be any time now." "Be quiet. I'd rather Freiza's scouters didn't us because of your incessant jabbering! Besides all this scary talk is upsetting the Namek." Vegeta added. "The Namek?" Yumcha asked, puzzled. Yumcha and Tien looked around and spotted Piccolo standing on a small plateau. "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough to hear your senseless bickering." Gohan and Krillin were almost there. "Look Gohan," Krillin pointed to the group below. "Down there" "Wow! It looks like everyone's there." "Guess it's safe to say we came to the right place." They both landed. "Hey there." Krillin was the fist to speak. "Wow!" Bulma was jumping for joy when they landed. "Gohan, Krillin. You made it!" Suddenly, pure terror spread over Piccolo's face. "HE'S HERE!" All of them looked into the sky and saw a ship plummeting towards them. The group was terrified. Frieza, the universes most terrible and ruthless tyrant, was back for revenge. Someone was whimpering behind the group. Gohan turned around and saw Bulma sitting on the ground, hugging Puar. Both of the were scared out of their wits. "What are we going to do?" Krillin asked with a shaking voice. Bulma was still whimpering and clutching Puar tightly. "Will you shut up, Woman?! I'd prefer that Freiza's scouters didn't find us, because of you cowardly whimpering!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma flinched, she was too scared to fight back. *Why was I so stupid. I just had to follow them. Didn't I!* Bulma thought.  
  
~* On Frieza's ship*~ "We have landed Lord Frieza" "Good." Frieza stepped out of the ship wit his father ,King Cold, right behind him. "Quaint little planet. Isn't it?" King Cold was looking around him. "You," Frieza pointed to the nearest soldier. "Get a troop ready and comb the area. If you find any of our little friends," He paused "Show no mercy." He added in an icy tone. "There should be a little boy with the group. You can have some fun with him, but I'd like to have the pleasure of sending him to his father." The soldier looked confused at first, then he figured out what Freiza was talking about. He saluted Frieza and ran around the side of the ship and disappeared out of sight. "Why did you do that?" King Cold questioned his son. "Why don't you just blow the planet up right here?" "Really Father. You were the one who taught me to savor revenge." Frieza just wanted to repay his debt to Goku. *Flashback* I swear. I will come back and destroy this universe. And I'll start with your Son. *End flashback*  
  
~* Back with the Z fighters *~ They could just see the ship between the rocks. "Um. so.um. What are we gonna do know?" Krillin was still shaking  
  
"I.I. I don't know." Vegeta stuttered. A small rock fell behind the Z fighters. All of them turned around suddenly and surveyed the rocks behind them. Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan turned back around to look at the ship while Yumcha, Tien and Vegeta made sure that Frieza's men didn't attack them from behind. Bulma was still hugging Puar. "Oh my God! How can they have covered that much ground already?" Gohan said in amazement. Frieza's men were about 500m from where the Z-gang was. They were closing in, and fast. "Get down!" Piccolo whispered fiercely. All of them hit the ground. "Piccolo. What are we gonna do about Bulma?" Gohan moved next to Piccolo. "I maen when the fight starts." He added. "Well it shouldn't be to hard to get rid of most of Frieza's minions," He started, then fell into silent thought. He looked at Bulma, who was still cowering between two boulders, then at the jet and finally at Gohan. "Gohan, get Bulma out of here. We'll do our best to distract them. Hopefully they won't notice you." "But, what if you need me?" "Wait," he just thought of a better idea "Get Bulma into the jet and when she takes off, cover her. We'll do our best to distract them, but I've got a feeling that they'll try and crash the jet. Ok?" "Yeah but-" He was stopped by Vegeta, who had put his hand up to silence them. Then he noticed it. The ki he, and the rest of the group, was afraid of. Advancing towards them. *NO! He knows we're here!* Both Vegeta and Piccolo thought. "Go! Get Bulma out of here." Piccolo whispered to Gohan. "He knows we're here." Terror appeared on both Gohan's and Bulma's faces. "Right." Gohan went over to Bulma "C'mon Bulma." He grabbed her arm and moved towards the jet. "Stay as low as you can." Gohan was crouching and moving as quickly as he could in this awkward position. Then he stopped suddenly, because Bulma had stopped in her tracks. He turned around to see why Bulma had stopped, then he wished he didn't know. Frieza was glaring down at them, with an evil smirk on his face, and laughed his/her evil laugh. Gohan just sat there, not knowing what to do. Frieza put his foot onto the rock closets to his foot, (A/N just like he did just before he killed Krillin) leaned on it, and bent over to look Bulma, dead straight, in the eye. "Are you afraid?" Frieza asked in a casual tone. Bulma just nodded. Frieza stood up, normally, again. Gohan came to his senses. He let go of Bulma's arm and stood up. "Well," He started. "You should be petrified." He said in a cold voice. He lifted his right arm and pointed his index finger at them. And slowly, but surely, an energy ball began to from.  
  
Bum bum bah... Cliffy. What happens next? Please leave a review before you leave. The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will be up. If I don't get any reviews *sob* I won't finish the story. Even though it's no way near finished. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. War Breaks out...lives are lost

Disclaimer: Like I said b4. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.  
  
I'd like to thank the-crab, Chaka and DrAgOuS154 for reviewing. I update every second day or so. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: The fight begins.  
  
Gohan came to his senses. He let go of Bulma's arm and stood up. "Well," He started. "You should be petrified." He said in a cold voice. He lifted his right arm and pointed his index finger at them. And slowly, but surely, an energy ball began to from. It began to grow slowly. It grew to the size of a basketball, then stopped. Frieza began to cackle evilly. The energy ball moved away from it's creators finger and made it's way slowly towards Bulma. Frieza was loving every minute of this. So far Frieza's hand had been relaxed, but it was growing tense. Then it happened in a blink of an eye. Everyone but Bulma could see what had happened. Frieza released the Death Ball right at Bulma's heart, but before it even got close, she was saved by the most unlikely person. Vegeta had stepped in and deflected the attack. Vegeta just stood there, as if he was trying to protect Bulma. He glared down at Frieza and before anyone of them could move, Vegeta and Frieza lunged at each other. The fight was furiously fast, all they could do was watch (in awe), as they tried to pulverize each other into oblivion.  
  
"Gohan. Get outa here!" Piccolo yelled to Gohan. Both Vegeta and Frieza took to the air. Vegeta was guiding Frieza away from the others. Gohan practically picked Bulma up and put her into the jet. By then she realised what was going on. She started the engine and just stared behind Gohan. He turned around and saw yen of Frieza's men. They were huge. They all stared down on Gohan with smirks on their faces. Gohan took his fighting stance and the group laughed at him. "What you gonna do shrimp? Call your mummy?" One of them said. They all laughed again. Gohan gritted his teeth. The one who made the joke, was hiding behind one of his mates. He was still mocking the semi Saiyan. "Mummy, mummy. Make the bad men go away." He was putting on a little girlie voice. He stood up and moved towards Gohan. He bent down to face Gohan, eye to eye. "Awww. Am I getting on your nerves kid? Well don't worry. I won't tease you any longer. Frieza will deal with-" But he couldn't finish. Especially since Gohan had planted a well aimed, and strong, punch in the guy's gut. Gohan stepped aside as the enemy clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. Gohan was just standing therewith his fists clenched. The enemy on his knees coughed, but before he could do anything else, Gohan put a Karate Chop in the back of his neck and fell face first into the dusty ground. The rest of the group were shocked, and a little scared, at first but then they glared at Gohan. Gohan wasn't bothering to look at their faces. Then without a warning, they attacked.  
  
~* @ the ship*~ "Hmmmmmm. This is becoming a bore." King Cold was still standing at the entrance. "Frieza shouldn't have any trouble with this puny lot." With this, King Cold walked into the ship, and back to his throne. He ordered one of his servants to open the shutters so he could watch the fight. He poured himself a glass of Sherry and took a sip from it.  
  
  
  
~* Back with Bulma*~ Bulma was watching the fight and all she saw was, well, nothing. Gohan and his opponents were moving so fast that they couldn't be seen, so she had no clue who was winning. Massive Explosion Bulma looked to her right and saw Frieza floating in the air, looking down at the destruction he had created. There used to be a mini mountain where he was looking. Now it was just a massive pile of rubble. Which Vegeta was under. *Oh no! Vegeta!* Bulma didn't even realise that she was concerned about Vegeta. THUMP Bulma screamed. Luckily the hatch was closed. Otherwise a full alien fighter would have hit Bulma in the face. She sat there in shock for a moment as the figure slid down the glass, leaving a streak of blood. She came to her senses and cleaned the windscreen. She could see outside again and so much had happened in those few minutes. Gohan only had two of the ten opponent left. But not all of the good guys were as fortunate as Gohan.  
  
~*On the other side of the Battlefield*~ Fists were flying. Piccolo, Yumcha, Tien and Krillin were fighting for the lives of innocent people . Virtually all of Frieza's army was up against the four Z-fighters. It was all out war and Frieza's men were dropping like flies. Then Frieza's men suddenly backed off. Yumcha was struggling to his feet. Tien saw this and helped him to his feet. "You ok buddy?" Yumcha put his arm around the back of Tien's neck and slowly stood up. He was leaning heavily on Tien. He and Krillin were the worst injured. Krillin had a long, deep, cut, stretching from his shoulder to his elbow, on his left arm. It was bleeding heavily. "The battles over." Piccolo said to the others. "Vegeta's out for the count." "What?" Krillin was clutching the wound with part of his Gi. "Vegeta's power level is very faint. He won't be able to fight again today."  
  
"That's just great, isn't it." Yumcha said. "Without Vegeta we don't have a chance." "Well, that really boosts our spirits, now doesn't it?" Krillin's voice was full of sarcasm. "Could you possibly be any more negative?" Yumcha glared at Krillin. Piccolo looked over to where the jet was, and saw it still sitting there. He saw Gohan put a Kamehameha through the last of his opponents. *Gohan. Get out of here, NOW* Piccolo told Gohan through their telepathic bond thing they have. Gohan looked to where the rest of the Z-gang were, made eye contact with Piccolo and nodded. He turned back to Bulma. The engine was still running. Bulma looked at him and he gave the thumbs up. The engine began to roar and the jet gained height. *Get her at least out of sight.* Bulma was powering up the turbo boosters. *So far so good* Gohan thought as he began to float up slowly, he stopped when he was at the same height as Bulma. She tapped on the glass to get Gohan attention. When he eventually looked, Bulma waved to him and gave him a small smile. *Gohan. Go back with Bulma. Make sure she gets back safely* He didn't say this but kept it to himself. *I just don't want to see him get hurt.* *No. What if you need me?* *You won't be much use dead* *But-* *No Gohan. Just make sure she gets back.* Gohan was mad at himself, why? Because he knew Piccolo was right. Even if he didn't like it, he knew he was right. He turned to face Bulma, and gave her a small smile. The jet turned around slowly, that's when a horrible feeling hit Gohan. He turned to look back at where his friends were, and saw thing he could imagine. He heard two a yells of pain. Gohan looked down, only to see Frieza standing in front of the lifeless bodies of Yumcha and Tien. *Gohan. Go NOW! While Frieza's distracted.* Bulma was still there. She was waiting for Gohan. He nodded. Bulma took off, but Gohan didn't go with her. He was frozen in mid air. Another of his friends power level's had fallen dangerously low.  
  
Would that be called a cliffy? Ne way I hope you enjoyed that. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review before you leave. 


	5. Goahn's new technique

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z or any of their characters.  
  
This is the last chapter of the first part. I hope you enjoyed it, but don't worry. The whole fanfic won't be finished for a while yet.  
  
Chapter 4: A new technique for Gohan  
  
*Gohan. Go NOW! While Frieza's distracted.* Bulma was still there. She was waiting for Gohan. He nodded. Bulma took off, but Gohan didn't go with her. He was frozen in mid air. Another of his friends power level's had fallen dangerously low. *Oh no. No. Please be all right. Krillin please be all right.* Gohan thought after a few minutes of shock. He could feel Piccolo's power rise. *Gohan, Just get out of here. Your the only one who can save the universe from Frieza.* Piccolo didn't even bother to take his fighting stance, he just flew at Frieza with clenched fists. Piccolo made various punch and kick combos, but Frieza dodged/blocked them easily. Gohan turned around and watched the fight. By now Frieza was the one attacking. The two fighters began levitate because of the energy they were emitting. They rose to eye level with Gohan. Both of them moved away from each other. "Why are you even bothering?" Frieza asked Piccolo. I'd have to face you sooner or later. I'd rather face you before you slaughter any innocent lives." "But why?" Frieza was still confused. "My business is my own. You've lived a life of evil, you wouldn't understand." Piccolo said flatly. "Ohhhh. A secret. No matter. Like I really care. I was just letting you have a few extra minutes of life." They took their fighting stances again. "MASENKO- HA" Piccolo threw an energy blast at Frieza had disappeared. Piccolo doubled over in the air. Frieza had appeared in front of Piccolo and when the blast left his hands, Frieza appeared in front of him and punched Piccolo in the stomach. He punched Piccolo so hard, the shape of his hand could be seen on the other side of Piccolo's body. Tears were running down Gohan's cheek, but he didn't take any notice to them. Frieza pulled his fist out of Piccolo's stomach, but Piccolo was floating there, virtually motionless. He went to clutch his stomach, but Frieza did a back kick which sent Piccolo flying into the ground. Frieza laughed at the sight of, possibly the strongest person on this planet, being beaten to the verge of death. Gohan watched as he saw one of his closest friends hit the ground and disappear in a cloud of dust. Frieza, who was looking down at where Piccolo had landed, now looked up and saw Gohan. Frieza was in complete shock. Gohan was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. *No way. I can't take it any longer! You.you Monster!* Gohan thought. He was powering up, but instead of the usual white aurora, his was gold. Then something inside of him snapped. He let out one loud yell. His power level raised substantially, his hair began to stand on end and started , from roots to tips, turn gold. His ,usually black, eyes were slowly turning an aqua green. He looked up at Frieza, not as a 'Weak little boy', as Frieza used to call him, but as the strongest person in the universe. And the best thing about it was that Frieza knew it. He knew that he had no chance of winning against Gohan. "M.monkey." Frieza murmured to himself. "Those eyes. His eyes. They're exactly the same." He looked into Goahn's eyes and imagined Goku. "No. You're just a monkey. You'll never defeat me!" Frieza yelled. He looked as if he had gone mad. He raised his arm into the air and powered up another Death Ball.  
  
~* On the ship *~ "Frieza! What do you think you're doing! Your gonna blow this whole planet up!" King Cold yelled to his offspring, what he realised what he was going to do. "Not that it matters, but that's not the point. I'M still on this god for saken rock!" King Cold added, even though he knew Frieza couldn't hear him.  
  
~* Back outside *~ Frieza had an insane glint in his eyes. He laughed evilly and sent the, now huge, energy ball hurtling towards the ground. Gohan was frowning at Frieza. The energy ball was just a mere 5 meters from the ground, and if Gohan didn't do something fast, it would be Namek all over again. Frieza was laughing, then he stopped when Gohan disappeared. The energy ball had forced it's way through the rock Frieza was half expecting this to happen, but even still, he was caught by surprise. The energy ball began to rise again. Gohan was walking up the side of the creator, the blast had created. Gohan was holding the ball with one arm. He raised it so that Frieza could see his face. When Gohan made eye contact with Frieza, he smirked. This worried Frieza. Whenever anyone had a smirk, like the one Gohan's face, they were going to do some thing, both drastic and unexpected. Gohan threw the energy ball at Frieza's ship. It was a massive explosion, and no one survived. "FATHER!" Frieza yelled as debris flew past him. Frieza was mad. Well beyond mad really. He was severely pissed off. He looked down at Gohan, who was now giving him the death stare. Frieza flew down to the ground and landed, so they were back to back. They waited a few seconds, then began the fight of the century. Frieza was attacking Gohan with everything he had, but Gohan blocked and dodged the attacks easily. Frieza unleashed his first energy attack , two disks, much like Krillin's Destructo Disk, with one difference, Frieza didn't need to guide them. They were locked on Gohan and followed his every move. Frieza laughed as Gohan dodged the disks. He decided to have a little rest and sat down on a rock. He watched the little Super Saiyan dodge the disks, then to his surprise Gohan stopped to face the disks. *Brave little kid. Pity I didn't convince him to join my crew. He would have been great.* Frieza thought to himself. The disks were coming at him at an amazing speed, but they didn't cut him into pieces. Frieza's jaw dropped. Gohan had caught the disks, and snapped them in half. They blew up in his hands, but he wasn't hurt. Frieza tried to attack Gohan from behind , but Gohan knew what he was up to. He turned around and elbowed Frieza, who flew into the side of a plateau and went in pretty deep before he stopped. He climbed out and all he saw was a blinding flash of light. He yelled out in pain as Gohan'' powerful Kamehameha hit Frieza and blew him into a million pieces. This time Frieza wouldn't be coming back. Gohan stood in that position for a couple of seconds, breathing heavily, then he went back to normal and fainted.  
  
When he woke up, Kami and the rest of the Z-gang (minus Vegeta) were smiling down on him. He sat up. "Gohan! You did it! You defeated Frieza all by yourself!" Krillin exclaimed. Gohan felt something like a hand clasping his shoulder, he turned around and saw a his father smiling at him. Gohan smiled and heard ( in his head) "I'm proud of you, Son." "Uh. Gohan, are you allright?" Krillin asked . "Yeah. Just fine. But I didn't do it all by myself," All of them, except Kami and Piccolo, looked at him puzzled. "My dad was there with me the whole time." They left the lookout and went home.  
  
Well first part down, second part to go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review before you leave. The next chapter will be an Authors note. K? Thanx!^o^ 


	6. Author's Note

That was the end of the First half of my fanfic. The second half is when another threat comes to earth but only one person can defeat it. (No I'm not naming it cozi don't want to ruin the story.) This is set 13 years after Gohan defeats Gohan. Trunks and Holly are 14 years old. I'll tell you what Holly looks like just so you can get an image of her. She has long hair tied back, and then in a plait. She has amethyst purple eyes. She wears a blue sleeveless top with Kanji down the right side in black and cargo pants, without the bottom pockets. Oh and shoes like Chi- Chi's except their the same colour as her top with the white stripes, you know what Goku's shoes look like. Her personality is a lot like Goku's but she can loose her temper, sometimes very easily. Ne way, that's just a little about my character Holly. I hope you enjoy the second half. And please review. Thanx! ^o^ 


	7. The next generation emerges

Disclaimer: I only own Holly and her moves, Junzu, Makina and another character that shall remain nameless for no. Try suing me now.  
  
I'm sorry for not updating sooner, soo, for that this chapter is gonna be Extra long. I forgot some things in the authors notes. Kame and Piccolo have fused, coz Kame was on the verge of dying. Dende is now the Gardian of the earth and Vegeta is living at Capsule Corp. with Bulma and Trunks. And Holly has a knack for getting into trouble. And that's about it. Hope you enjoy the next chap!  
  
Chapter 5: The next generation emerges.  
  
"Oh MAN!" A teenage Holly said to herself as she fought her way through a patch of dense bushes. "He does it on purpose. I know he does. He ALWAYS throws mine the furthest. Just so he can spar with Trunks." She was complaining about the "training" drill, Gohan had made up. (A/N Basically what it is, is there has to be an even number of ppl. Each of them has a stone with their name or chosen symbol on it. They give it to the person who throws the stones in different directions, in this case it's Gohan. Before Gohan throws the stones, they meet up at the waterfall. He flies up high, tells the person who owns the stone which way he's gonna throw it and throws it. Once all of the stones are thrown, they all count to three and then the race starts. The first one back gets to choose who they want to spar with.) "I always end up with Krillin. Even though Gohan's been training me since, well I can't remember. He treats me like I'm still a baby. All I want is a challenge." Holly murmured to herself. She heard a twig snap behind her. (A/N Oh and I forgot. If you get tipped/tagged/punched/kicked by an opponent you have to count to 30) She stood there for a minute or so, then turned back around, and took a few steps. Suddenly, she slipped through the thick under growth and down a muddy slope. SPLASH! Holly landed in a deep pool of water. She swam to the surface and looked around her. She saw the waterfall and knew she was at the '"base". *YES! No one's here yet* Holly swan to the edge of the bank .She climbed up onto the, temporary, muddy embankment. She was about to step up onto the grassy bank, but she heard a splash. She turned around to see what had made the splash, and took a step forward. That was a mistake. She fell and slipped into the muddiest part of the embankment. She growled as a frog jumped on her head. Then she heard laughing coming from behind the waterfall. She looked up to where the secret cave was and saw two silhouettes. Gohan appeared form the cave, followed by Krillin. He was hard to stay in the air, because he was laughing so hard. Krillin was just chuckling. "GOHAN!" Holly yelled at her 22 year old brother. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I could've been hurt." The frog jumped off of her head and flopped into the mud. Another bit of mud hit Holly in the face because of the frog. Gohan couldn't control himself. He cracked up laughing and fell into the pool. Holly wiped the mud out of her face and stood up. She turned around quickly. She wasn't expecting to see anyone right in front of her. Yet again, she took a step back and began to loose her balance, because she was on the edge of the embankment. She was waving her arms in circles, trying to regain her balance. Trunks grabbed her hand, but it was too late. Both of them ended up in the water. When both of them had reached the surface, Holly looked at Trunks. "Sorry I scared you." Trunks said as he flew out of the water. He offered Holly his hand. She grabbed it, smiled, and did the same as Trunks. They flew over to the grass, still holding hands. "Thanks." Holly said as she looked into his eyes. "For what?" Trunks stared back into Holly's. "For-" But she was interrupted. *cough cough* Gohan had finally stopped laughing and was now standing next to them. They both looked at Gohan and then at their hands. Both let go quickly and turned away from each other . They didn't want the other to see their face go bright red. Krillin moved next to Holly. "Is that sunburn, Holly?" Krillin whispered into her ear. "Or are you blushing?" He added with a mischievous smirk. Holly gave him a death stare , but the smirk was still there. Gohan was doing the same thing to Trunks.  
  
"Since I was the first back," *No surprises there* Holly thought "I get to choose who I want to spar with." Gohan said cheerfully. "Wait for it.wait for it.* Holly thought to herself. Both Trunks and Holly faced Gohan. *Great. He's gonna pick me again. I want to fight someone else for a change." Trunks knew that Gohan was going to choose him. "Trunks. C'mon." Gohan took to the air, and leaded the rest of the group to the usual empty plain surrounded by a series of plateaus. Trunks and Gohan landed first, then Krillin and Holly landed a little further away from them. They faced their opponents and took their fighting stances. Krillin was smirking. Then simultaneously the four fighters powered up and attacked each other. *Why should I even try? I know I can beat Krillin and Gohan won't give me a chance to fight him or Trunks.* Holly was blocking all of Krillin's attacks without even trying. She did a back kick, but missed. Krillin sent her flying into a wall of rock. She sat there dazed for a minute or two. She tried to get out, but found out she was stuck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan and Trunks were going hell for leather. Gohan was attacking Trunks with no mercy. They took to the air. Trunks was finding it hard to keep up with Gohan. WHAM! Gohan kneed Trunks in then stomach. SMACK! Gohan clasped his hands together, in a fist, brought them over his head , and hit Trunks in the chest. He went plummeting to the ground. There was a sickening crash and dust rose around the area where Trunks had landed. Krillin looked up at Gohan and smirked, Gohan did the same. Suddenly , the dust was blown away by a great gust of wind. Not from the outside, but from an enormous energy on the inside. *Oh my god.* Holly thought. *he's actually going to do it* The dust cleared completely, and standing in the middle was Trunks. His power level was still rising and a golden aurora was surrounding him. He was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He yelled out and just like his father and Gohan before him, his lilac hair turned to gold and his eyes turned to aqua. Trunks just stood there as Krillin gawked and Gohan smiled triumphantly. "Umm.. I know this is like a, really big event, but can some one please, umm.. I dunno. Kinda." she paused. "HELP ME OUTA HERE!" She yelled from the crevasse she was stuck in. Krillin jumped at her out burst. He put his hand in and Holly grabbed it. *Finally* She was almost to her feet, then Krillin let go of her hand and she fell hard. He was looking over to where Gohan was facing Trunks. He, too, had turned Super saiyan. Holly watched as they started to spar. After a couple of punch and kick combos, both fighters landed and turned back to normal. Holly had finally gotten up and was standing next to Krillin. "I think that's enough for today." Gohan said. Trunks looked absolutely buggered. (sorry. I'm aussie and bugger is kinda like my word.) They began walking back to Gohan's and Holly's house for lunch. "Hey Gohan," Holly started. She moved next to her brother. "Why don't you spar with me any more? Is it because of all those times I nearly got killed?" "No it isn't because you nearly got yourself killed about a million times and I had to save you. It's because I think you've reached your maximum potential." "What about Becoming a Super Saiyan?" Holly was interested to see what his answer would be. "Well, umm. You see," Gohan was finding it hard to tell Holly the truth. "Umm. Girls can't go Super Saiyan.. Only guys can because they're strong enough." He had touched a nerve. Holly hated the fact that every one thought she was weak just because she was a girl. Holly had stopped dead in her tracks. Luckily Trunks and Krillin were in front of them, otherwise one of them would have walked right into one, VERY pissed off Holly. (She has her mothers temper) Trunks turned around and looked at her. There was fire in her eyes. *Uh oh. The fire. That's not good* Trunks thought. He knew never to mess with Holly when there was fire in her eyes. "Just because your a girl and can't go Super Saiyan doesn't mean-" Gohan didn't finish. Holly was powering up. *I'll show you, that just because I'm a girl, that doesn't mean I'm any weaker than you.* Then something snapped. She too, now how the unimaginable strength and golden hair. The only difference was her eyes. Instead of turning fully aqua, they still had a thick purple lining around the aqua. Trunks and Krillin were gawking at her, and Gohan was smiling. " I knew you could do it." Holly stared at her brother in disbelief. "You just needed the right motivation. Now, with a little bit of training, you two, " He looked at Trunks and Holly "will be able to turn Super Saiyan whenever you want to." She powered down and walked over to Gohan. She punched him lightly in the arm. "Fine then. If you don't train me." she paused and gave Gohan a evil smirk and looked into his eyes. She could see fear in his eyes, and she liked the fact she could scare the strongest person on earth. "I'll be forced to show Videl your baby photos." (A/N Gohan met Videl 6 months earlier in Santan City, and have been going out ever since.) "No.no. You wouldn't. You can't all of my baby photos were destroyed." He was trying to act calm. Holly tutted. "You actually believed Mum when she told you that? Man, your too gullible for your own good. "  
  
"You mean they weren't?!" Gohan shrieked. "Mum's got a box full of pictures." She smiled, happy to get revenge in her brother. "You little squirt." He was amazed at Holly's slyness. *From what I know, no one in our family has been cunning. I wonder where she got it from.* "C'mere squirt" He dived at her but she dodged him. "You gotta catch me first." Holly said .Gohan went to grab her arm, but missed. Holly took to the air and Gohan followed, still trying to catch her. Trunks and Krillin looked at each other and shook their heads. They took off after the little brother sister "fight".  
  
~*2 months later *~  
  
  
  
(A/N Holly and Trunks can now turn SSJ whenever they want) Krillin, Gohan, Trunks and Holly were asked, by Dende, to go to the lookout. The four met up in the usual place and went to the lookout together. "I wonder why Dende wanted to see us." Holly said. "I dunno. It'll be something important though." Krillin responded. "We'll find out in a minute." Trunks said as they passed Korin's . They landed and Dende and Mr Popo came running out. "Thankyou for coming." Dende said. Then he noticed that Piccolo had stopped meditating to come and see Gohan and the others. Gohan's face lit up when he saw him. "Well done Gohan. I would have never expected Holly to become a Super Saiyan as well." Piccolo congratulated Gohan. "Well I did learn from one of the best." Piccolo just smiled at his comment. "I asked you here today to see if you'd do a favor for me." Dende started. "I've just found a way to alter Shenrong, so that we can have 2 wishes instead of 1. All I need you to do is find all of the Dragonballs and bring them back here." "Sure. We'll do it." Krillin said cheerfully. "Thanks" Dende said. Mr Popo, who had earlier disappeared into the kitchen, came out to join them. "Before you go," The smell of food filled the nostrils of the visitors " Would you like something to eat?" *GROWL GURGLE RUMBLE* Everyone looked around puzzled, except Holly. She did the famous Son grin head rub combo. They all looked at Holly. *GROWL GURGLE RUMBLE* It was Trunks' this time. He just grinned. "Well I guess that answers your question." Gohan said. All of them cracked up laughing (No not Piccolo). They followed Mr Popo into the dining room and sat down at the table. The three semi saiyans eyes lit up as Mr Popo put bowls and bowls of food on the table in front of them. It was the usual sight. The three semi saiyans shoveling food into their mouths, bowls piling up by the second and spectators gawking at them. "I said this a million times before, and I'll say it again. You saiyans have bottomless pits for stomachs." Krillin said flatly. "It's disgusting." Piccolo had a very disgusted look on his face. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Dende was going pale in the face, "I think I'm going to be sick." After 10 minutes or so the trio had each eaten their fill. "Mr Popo, That was the BEST!" Trunks exclaimed. "Yeah thanks for the meal." Holly added. "We'd better get going if we want to find the Dragonballs before they expire." Gohan got up and the others followed him out of the door. "C'ya in a bit." The group took off and headed towards Capsule Corp.  
  
hope you liked that chapter. I know it wasn't that good but eh. It's 11:33 @ nite. lease pleave a review! SEE THAT'S HOE TIRE I AM. BUT THAT'S ALSO HOW DEDICATED TO THE PPL WHO READ THIS AND ENJOY I AM. That doesn't make sense. Stuff it. Srozh *head falls onto keyboard* *falls asleep* 


	8. What’s this on the news?

Disclaimer: I don't want to admit it but. I have to. I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner. I kinda had 2 essays due 1 after the other and left both of them to the last minute. They're both really crap. Oh well. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: What's this on the news?  
  
They arrived at capsule Corp. and followed Trunks in. "Hey Mum." Trunks greeted his mum when he entered the lounge room. "Hey Guys. What's with the visit?" Bulma had figured out by now, that when the whole group turns up together they want a favor. "Dende wants us to find the Dragonballs-" "Yes you can borrow the Dragon Radar." Bulma answered his question before he'd even finished it. "I'll just go and find it for you." Bulma walked into the lab and the rest of the group just stood there. "Do you guys want to sit down or something?" Trunks asked. "Yeah ok. We may as well." Gohan sat on the couch with Krillin next to him, and Trunks next to him. Holly grabbed a chair from the near by table and sat on it backwards. "Why'd you ask us if we wanted to sit down, Trunks?" Holly asked. SMASH!! It sounded like Bulma was tearing th lab apart. "That's why." "Oh ok. I'm guessing she's lost the Dragon Radar." Holly said with amusement. "Bulls eye." Trunks said flatly. "We'll be here for a while then." Krillin said with a smile. The group just sat there, listening to the smashes and crashes coming from the lab. "Hey Trunks." Gohan turned to face Trunks. "Where's your dad?" "Oh he's in the Gravity room training." They were siting there for an hour or so. Just siting there. Doing nothing. Something was troubling Holly. It was too quiet. She was leaning on the back of the chair, thinking hard about what was troubling her. There was another loud crash, followed by loud cursing, but not coming from the main lab, Bulma was now rummaging through the garage. It was a warm summer day and even with the balcony door open, there was no breeze to cool down the stuffy lounge room. She couldn't think with all the noise Bulma was making. She stood up and walked over to the balcony door. "I'm going to sit outside for a while." She said because she knew the others were watching her. She moved over towards the waist high barrier and leaned on it. She looked out over the city and could hear the guys, finally, talking inside and the sounds of the city. But she wasn't paying attention. She sat on the barrier, leaned against the wall of CC, did the knee hug thing (I hope you know what I'm talking 'bout coz I have NO idea) and left her right leg dangling over the side of the barrier. *I know something's going to happen. I just don't know when or how.* She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knee in frustration. A light breeze came up and Holly heard the balcony door slide open. She looked up and gazed towards the mountains. Gohan leaned on the barrier, the same way Holly did, and looked towards the mountains, too. "What's wrong Holly?" He asked his sister. "Something's not right." "What do you mean?" "I don't know. It's just..." She trailed off and looked at her brother. "Oh, I don't know. It's stupid." Both of them looked towards the mountains again. Out of no where, a sudden gush of icy wind came from behind the mountains. "That was weird." Gohan said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Yeah I know." Holy had a serious look on her face. Krillin and Trunks came out onto the balcony as well. They had figured out that something was wrong with that sudden gust. They just stood there for a couple of minutes and, yet again, there was another gust. Holly gasped and her eyes widened with fear. "What?" Gohan saw the look on Holly's face and immediately knew something was wrong. He had seen that look before, but didn't want to think about it. She didn't respond. "Holly, What is it?" Trunks asked this time. Again she didn't reply. The ground began to shake violently and a gale force wind blew up. All of them, except Holly, grabbed onto something in fear that the balcony would collapse under them. Holly stood there, well floated really, and had a very serious look on her face. The earth grew still. "What was that all about?" Krillin asked. No one said anything. They watched as Holly moved inside and turned the TV on. Hughey's cooking show was on. "We interrupt Cooking with Hughey for this important news update." The screen changed to the news guy. All of them, including Bulma and a sweaty Vegeta, came into the living room to see what had happened. The whole world has just experienced a world wide earthquake. Parsley Town was the city affected the worst by this devastating earthquake and recorded 7.5 on the Richter scale. We take you live to Parsley Town." The scene changed from the studio to a scene of complete devastation, behind the reporter. "It's impossible to have a world wide earthquake." Bulma said. Vegeta looked over to Holly, who was clenching her fists and had her eyes tightly closed. *What's up with her?* Vegeta thought to himself. *It's as if something's about to happen.* He turned back to the TV. "I've figured it out." Holly said suddenly. "It's.it's." But screams of terror cut her words short. All of them turned stared at the TV. A flash of light and a massive explosion silenced the screams.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! One of the buildings has just blown up!" the reporter began to run towards the explosion. " Let's go over and take a look." The camera man had stopped following the reporter. The camera fell onto the pavement and the picture went a little snowy. The reporter turned around and fear burst onto his face. "Where can I find the members of Earth's special forces?" They heard an unknown voice say. They could see the shadows of the cameraman and the, what all of them suspected immediately, the new threat. The cameraman was being held, by his throat, off of the ground by the new threat. They heard a squeak of fear and a sickening snap. The new threat dropped the body of the cameraman and it fell into view. "I'll let you live. Only because I want you to deliver a message." The reporter looked relieved. " Tell Earth's special forces I would like to meet them. There is an island 20 miles due west of Parsley Town. If they don't show up within 2 hours," The person paused,. "I'll blow this planet to smithereens." The person added in an icy tone. The screen suddenly turned to a message saying "We are sorry for this break in transmission (blah blah blah)" with extremely corny music playing in the background. All of them stared at Holly in shock.  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If u did, or even if u didn't, can u please leave a review? Thanx! ^o^ 


	9. The search starts, the search ends

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Yes yes yes yes!!!!!! This is the last week of school! *starts dancing around the room* That means I'll be able to update more quicker. 2 weeks of no home work, no teachers, no rules. Oh $h!+. I've got to do a science speech first day back. Damn. Oh well. I'll do it the Sunday b4 it's due. Y'd I tell u all that? Oh well. On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 8: The search starts, the search ends.  
  
"How.how did you know that was going to be on the news?" Vegeta asked Holly, who was looking out towards the mountains again. "I don't know" She replied simply. "So what are we going to do guys?" Krillin asked. "Meet the new guy." Gohan said flatly. "The others will have probably heard about it. We'll just have to meet them there." They made their way outside. Vegeta went back to his room and got changed out of his tattered gi, while Trunks went upstairs to get his sword. All of them stood on the lawn of CC.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma grabbed her son and hugged him. "be careful. I want you back." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Trunks groaned. "Don't worry Bulma. We'll take care of him." Krillin said hopefully. Gohan turned to Holly and bent down so they were eye to eye. "Holly, I want you to stay here." Holly looked at her brother in disbelief.  
  
"No. I'm coming. I'm not staying behind this time." She said stubbornly. "Holly, you're not listening to me. You have to stay behind. It's too dangerous for you." "But your taking Trunks. I'm just as strong him and you know that!" Holly yelled. She'd had enough of being left behind, just because she was a girl. "You've got to stay. If anything happens to us-" "I'm coming whether you like it or not." "I didn't want it to have to come to this, but you leave me no choice." He had a serious look on his face. "Fine." A smirk came on to Holly's face and she turned around, ready for take off. Gohan knocked Holly out with a karate chop in the back of her neck. All of them, except Vegeta, looked at Gohan as if he had gone mad. He picked up his sister and carried her inside. He came out not long afterwards and turned to Bulma. "Please, try and stop her when she goes to follow us." He was practically begging Bulma. "Please, I don't want to see her get hurt." He added in a soft voice. "I'll do what I can." Bulma watched as the group began to fly slowly into the horizon. Trunks turned around and waved. Bulma waved back. "Be careful." She shouted after them. She kept waving until they were out of sight, sighed and walked inside. She saw Holly lying on the couch. "I wish you'd just listen to him just this once." She said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That was the only way she would've stayed behind." Gohan explained as they made their way towards Parsley Town. "It's too dangerous. We don't even know what's going on. I don't even know why I'm taking you." Gohan turned to Trunks. They sensed another power level approaching them from behind. It was Yumcha. "Hey Yumcha." Krillin greeted his friend. "Hey. I saw the news." Yumcah started. "Well duh." Vegeta muttered. Yumcha didn't hear Vegeta's remark, luckily. "Any idea who it is?" Yumcha flew up next to Gihan. "No idea. Who ever it is, they've got an enormous power level and I've got a feeling they don't want to have a tea party." Gohan said in a worried tone. *I hope we can handle it. Otherwise it'll all be up to Holly.*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Holly slowly opened her eyes. Her vision focused and she sat up on the couch, then she realised what had happened. Bulma walked into the lounge room. "You're finally awake." Bulma said cheerfully. "Are you hungry?" Bulma looked down at Holly, who was clenching her fists and her eyes were tightly shut, she was gritting her teeth as well. "No." Holly was mad and Bulma knew how she felt. "Holly. Just stay here." Bulma sat down next to Holly. "It's just not fair! They always leave me behind!" Holly said viscously. "I know how you feel." Bulma said sympathetically. "Whenever I went along with the guys, to a battle or something that involved fighting, they always left me in the dust. I always told them off afterwards though." "But this is different." Holly said desperately. "But the thing was, in your case, you wouldn't have made much of a difference, fighting wise, you would've just gotten in the way. I know I can help!" Holly stood up. "Holly sit down!" Bulma ordered. "They need you here. Just like you said to me, you'll just get in the guys ways if you follow them." Holly ignored Bulma's comment and walked out onto the balcony. She stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to stay calm, but was failing miserably. Bulma came up behind Holly and placed her hand on Holly's shoulder. She rubbed it gently and Holly flinched. *NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!* Holly pulled away form Bulma's grasp. "I'm going with them. Whether they like it or not." Holly powered up and took off.  
  
"I tried Gohan, I really tried. Just look after yourself, Holly." Bulma said softly as she watched Holly disappear. *I'll catch up with them before anything happens.* She went to Super Saiyan and flew as fast as she could, towards Parsley Town.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The guys arrived over Parsley Town. "What was it? 15 miles due East?" Yumcha said, clearly confused. "No it was 20 miles due West." Gohan said. Vegeta didn't even bother to slow down, he just continued in the direction they were heading in. The rest of them just watched him, flying slowly away. *PING* Gohan turned around and saw Tien and Piccolo coming towards them. "Hey guys." Tien said. "I'm guessing you've got no clue who it is, right?" "Yep. Absolutely no clue." Krillin said flatly. Trunks looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey guys," The group looked at him. "We'd better get going. There isn't that much time left. And we'll need to find her." "Right." They all said and took off after Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Holly powered down as she saw Parsley Town in the distance. *The guys were just here.* She stopped and landed on the tallest building. She looked at her watch. *15 minutes left.* She pushed the compass button on the side of her watch and turned to face due West. *20 miles* she programmed her watch to go off when she was a mile away from the island. "Thanks Bulma. One of your more useful inventions." She hid her power level, as much as she could, and followed the same path the guys had taken a little while before.  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Vegeta landed on the island, and looked around try and find who they were meant to meeting there. He saw no one, except the rest of the Z-gang who had just landed beside him. "We've still got 2 minutes." Gohan said. None of them could sense any other power levels, other than their own. "We should split up. That way we'll be able to find who were meant to be meeting." Tien said. He looked at Gohan for approval. He nodded. Tien walked off with Yumcha. "I'll go with you, Trunks." Trunks and Gohan went in the opposite direction of Tien and Yumcha. *Great. I'm stuck with the Namek and Baldy.* Vegeta complained to himself. Piccolo rose up into the air and scanned the surrounding area.  
  
*Who ever it is, they must be very good at hiding. I can't see or sense any one.* Piccolo moved off it a different direction. *There is absolutely NO way I'm sticking with Baldy.* Vegeta turned around and went to scan a small rocky area. *How come I always end up by myself?* Krillin stood there for a couple of seconds, then a breeze blew up and dust was blown into Krillin's eyes. He rubbed them, but couldn't get the sand out. He rose up into the air and not far off he saw a lake. *Good. I can wash my eyes out over at that lake.* He landed by the edge of the lake. He heard music on the breeze, but didn't take any notice of it. He bent down, cupped his hands in the water and splashed the water on his face. The music grew louder. He stood up and looked around the lake's shore. All he saw was a single tree on the opposite bank he was standing on. Then he spotted her. A beautiful girl with metallic pale blue skin, waist length silvery white hair loosely tied back and wearing what looked like a swimming costume, in a pale metallic purple and matching knee high boots. She was playing a clear flute. Krillin blushed. "Wow." The girl had enchanted Krillin, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was just staring blankly at her when the others had found him. "Krillin?" Trunks waved his hand in front of Krillin's face, but Krillin just kept staring. "What are you looking at?" Trunks turned around and looked into the tree, and the others did the same. All of them noticed the girl. "is THAT who we're meant to be meeting?" Vegeta asked, with a hint of surprise in his voice. The girl finished her song and put the flute into the back of her boot. She jumped down from the tree and landed n the shallow edge of the lake, but when she landed something very strange happened. The water froze beneath her feet. Krillin snapped out of his trance and gasped along with the rest of the group. She walked across the lake, making a meter wide path across the lake. She stopped when she was ¾ across the lake. "Where is the last member of Earth's special forces?" The girl gave Gohan a piercing look with her frosted pink eyes. *How did she know about Holly?* Gohan didn't think any one, other than his friends, knew about his little sister. Holly landed behind the group. "Ahhh." She said, satisfied that the whole of ESF was standing there in front of her. "I've heard so much about you." The girl said with a slight smirk and a creepy looking glint in her eye. Gohan turned and looked at Holly. "I need to talk with her. It'll just take a sec." Gohan grabbed Holly's arm and tugged Holly away from the rest of them. He was worried. "I told you to stay behind." He said calmly. "We don't know what we're up against here." Holly's look made Gohan fall silent. "Like I said before, you weren't going to leave me behind this time. You need all the help you can get." She paused and looked into his eyes. "And you know that." "Just promise me one thing. You'll get out of here if things get dicey." She looked at him with a serious look on her face and nodded. They went back to join the rest of the group. "You know us, but we don't know you. Would you care to enlighten us in telling us who the hell you are and why the hell you're here?" Vegeta was getting pissed with all the time that they were wasting. "My name is Glacier. You would have already met my Father, King Cold, and my brother Frieza. Unfortunately for you, compared to me, Frieza's power is nothing compared to mine." Glacier's eyes flashed with hatred as she looked upon the Z-gang. "I have came here to destroy the people responsible for killing my family, you, and to continue where my brother left off. I'll give you 3 attempts, well battles really, to try and beat me. If you don't beat me on the third attempt," She put on an extremely evil smirk and a mad glint appeared in her eyes. "I'll blow this planet to smithereens. All of the Z-gang members were clenching their fists in rage. "So, who's going to be the first to die?" Glacier said cheerfully. Yumcha and Tien powered up and lunged at Glacier.  
  
What's going to happen next. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Unleash the Dragon! Wow. I got carried away. Oh well! Did you like that chapter? Ne way can u please leave a review b4 u leave. Thanx! ^o^ 


	10. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.  
  
A/N: *hangs head in shame* I am sooooooooo sorry guys (and gals). It's not that I haven't gotten it written down on paper. It's finding time to get it typed up. And I've been extremely busy , finishing off my science assignment and studying for our yearly exams. And and..... SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and the rating goes up a little from here on. *repeats after CTKelly* "Amerthyst Dragon will update sooner, Amerthyst Dragon will update sooner."  
  
Chapter 9: Let the fight begin!  
  
Tien and Yumcha attacked Glacier with a bombardment of punches and kicks. Glacier blocked every one of their attacks. WHAM! Glacier got a punch in Tien's stomach, and a knee in Yumcha's. She grabbed Yumcha's wrist and threw him into Tien. Both of them flew into a cliff. Glacier's tail, which they all had found out now, was extremely sharp and she pierced both fighters through the chests in one stab. Krillin couldn't believe that two of his best friends had been killed in a matter of seconds. Vegeta couldn't hold back. He needed to fight. He powered up to Super Saiyan and flew up into the air. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as he fired the huge energy blast at Glacier's back. She disappeared. The blast hit the ground and exploded. The ground shuddered. "Vegeta! What are YOU doing?! You're lucky that blast didn't go any deeper, otherwise you'd have saved Glacier the trouble of blowing us up. You'd have done it for her!" Piccolo yelled at Vegeta. "SHUT UP NAMEK!" Vegeta yelled back. "At least I've taken care of the big bad bitch for you." He added sarcastically. Suddenly, a small energy ball went through Vegeta's chest. Glacier was standing on the cliff with her palm facing towards Vegeta. The group watched in horror as Vegeta's, now, limp body fell to the ground. "FATHER!!" Trunks yelled. Tears were streaming down his face. He blinked them out of his eyes and looked up at Glacier. He went to attack Glacier, but someone had grabbed his jacket and was holding it tight. He turned around and looked at Holly . "Trunks NO! If Vegeta was killed that quickly, do you actually think you'll have a chance?" Holly said desperately. He puled away from Holly's grip and flew up behind Glacier. He drew his sword, and with all his might, he swung his the sword over his head and was going to slice Glacier in half. She caught the sword and looked into Trunks' horrified face. She pulled Trunks closer landed a punch in his stomach. Glacier grabbed his shirt and pulled him to eye level. She laughed at how easy it was to eliminate Earth's Special Forces, so far at least. She held trunks out over the edge of the cliff and whacked him in the chest with her tail. He plummeted to the ground and created a crater around where he landed. Glacier landed in front of, what was left, of Earth's Special Forces. "Who's the next, supposed, challenger?" Holly was about to lunge at Glacier, but Krillin stepped in. he punched Glacier in the face and sent her flying backwards. She landed into a huge boulder and it smashed into pieces. She lay there stunned. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin powered up most powerful attack, and sent the disks flying towards Glacier. She stood up, and Krillin's disks barely missed her. The two disks exploded when Glacier sent two tiny energy balls at them. Krillin froze in fear. *Oh my god. She stopped my strongest attack.* She walked slowly towards Krillin. "Holly," Gohan turned to his sister urgently. "Get out of here." She nodded an turned around quickly, and was about to take off, but thought better of it. *I'd better stay close to the ground, otherwise Glacier will see me.* She began to run away from the battle. *Wait for a minute. No. I'm not going to leave my friends behind.* She turned around and moved slowly back towards the battlefield. She hid behind a large rock, sitting just behind Gohan and Piccolo. Glacier was still advancing on Krillin, but he was backing away, step by step. *Oh Shit!* Krillin took to the air, and began to power up a Kamehameha. Glacier created two, ice blue, energy balls and recited an incantation, in a foreign language. The energy balls suddenly froze. "Jagged Ice!" Glacier yelled as she threw the ice/energy balls at Krillin. He didn't know what to do. He, and the other on the ground, had never seen an attack like this before. Before Krillin could react, Glacier's attack had hit him. Instead of the expected explosion, where the ice balls had hit, Krillin was slowly being frozen. He tried to fight it, but with no avail. Soon, Krillin was frozen solid and he fell to the ground. He shattered into a million pieces when he hit the ground. Gohan and Piccolo stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. *Krillin* Holly was stunned. She stared at Krillin's shattered remains and desperately tried to stop herself from crying. She looked up and saw Glacier, suddenly, her sadness turned to rage. Holly couldn't control herself. She leaped from behind the rock, turned Super Saiyan and tackled Glacier with all her might. "Holly," Gohan groaned. "why didn't you go when you had the chance?" Piccolo was watching the battle intently. The pair heard something behind them. They turned around and saw a battered, but otherwise fine, Trunks. "Trunks, your ok." Gohan sighed in relief. He went to help Trunks, but Trunks moved away from Gohan. "I don't need any help. I'm fine." Trunks was looking over at the battle. *Holly please be careful. She's WAY out of our league.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fight had taken to the sky and Holy was on the attack. She was attacking Glacier with everything she had. To everyone's surprise, especially Glacier's, Holly was managing to do some damage to her. They blocked each others attacks. *How the fuck can this runt hurt me, let alone keep up with me?* Glacier though as she dodged Holly's punch. Glacier, suddenly, managed to get a punch nto Holly's stomach. She doubled over in pain. Glacier was about to send Holly into the ground, but her clenched fists hit nothing but air. Holly had disappeared and reappeared behind Glacier. An energy ball appeared in Holly's right hand and as she threw it into Glacier's back she yelled "Kabasa Ball!". Glacier turned around, but the growing energy ball (A/N it grows larger as it reaches it's target), hit Glacier and forced her into the ground. Holy landed, ready for a counter attack. She stayed alert for a couple of minutes, but nothing happened, and she couldn't sense Glacier's life force. *this has to be a trick.* Piccolo was growing uneasy. *Glacier wouldn't have been killed that easily.* SMACK! Glacier suddenly appeared in front of Holly and kicked, hard, in the stomach. Holly went flying back into a wall. Before Holly could do anything, there was a blinding light. She then realised that the light was from a huge energy ball Glacier had released. The attack was just seconds away from colliding with her, and Holly knew she couldn't get out of it's way in time. She crossed her arms in front of her, to try and block the blast, but knew it wouldn't do anything. She had to close her eyes because the light form the blast was unbearable.  
  
*This is it* Holly thought *I'm sorry Gohan. I should of listened to you.* She had expected the blast to hit her by now. Suddenly, she heard someone screaming in pain. She looked in front of her and saw some one taking the blast for her. She noticed the symbol on the back of the person's gi. It was Gohan. Holly watched as Gohan's body slowly disappeared in the light. The light faded and Gohan's body had disappeared. Holly stood there stunned. She let her arms fall to her sides and silent tears began her face. *Gohan.* She fell to her knees and just sat there , tears were blurring her vision. *Why Gohan? Why did you have to go and do that?* A breeze blew up and she felt something brush past her something brush past her hand. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and caught it. She looked at what had brushed past her hand and noticed the symbol from the front of Gohan's gi. She clutched it tightly and in her fist. She closed her eyes and put the piece of cloth into her pocket. *I'm sorry Gohan. I shouldn't have been so stubborn. It' all my fault. I'm too stubborn for my own good.* She stood up and gave Glacier a piercing look. Glacier was smirking, pleased at how easy that was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Gohan.* Piccolo's mouth was open and he was staring at Glacier. *Not even Gohan had a chance.* He looked at Trunks, who was clenching his fists and also had tears streaking down his cheeks. He looked at Holly, who had just lunged at Glacier.  
  
*Theses two are the only hope for the universe.* Piccolo took his cape off and droped it onto the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holly lunged at Glacier and threw a couple of punch/kick combos at her. She didn't care if she got killed, just so long as she could hurt Glacier as much as possible. They broke away from each other and took to the air. Holly powered up. "Ka.me..ha..me.." She powered up even more and an energy ball appeared in her cupped hands. "HA!" She yelled as she released the biggest Kamehameha wave she had ever created. There was a massive explosion. Holly was trying to catch her breath as smoke surrounded her. She turned around and threw another energy ball into the smoke. There was another small explosion and the smoke cleared to reveal Glacier clutching her left shoulder. *The runt got me. I can't believe the runt got me. Even when I had my power totally concealed. This girl is something else. Pity she's gotta go.* Holly smirked at Glacier's shock. "Don't cocky runt. I've just been toying with you." Glacier growled. "JAGGED ICE!" Glacier threw the attack at Holly at an amazing speed. Holy dodged them, but barely. SMACK! While Holly was dodging the attack, Glacier caught her off her guard and kicked her hard in the back. Holly crashed into a rocky hill (cliff thingy) and the rubble piled up on top of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Holly!" Trunks was about to go and help her when Piccolo grabbed his wrist. Trunks looked back at him, confused and frustrated. "Piccolo, let me go. Holly needs my help!" "No trunks. You have to stay here. You can't help her just yet. She'll be fine. I've figured out that you and Holly are the only ones who can save this world. Not just yet, but later when both of you are stronger." Trunks looked at Piccolo with a surprised look on his face. "The rest of Earth's Special forces and I aren't meant to play a part in this battle." He let go of Trunks' wrist. "Trunks, I want you to look after all of your loved ones. Especially Holly." He looked at Piccolo in surprise. "How did-" But he cut himself off. *I shouldn't have said that.* "I've known all along. You and Holly are the only who can bring peace back to this universe." Trunks closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't take all this in. "But Piccolo, how can-" Trunks looked up and saw that Piccolo was gone. He looked towards where Glacier was and saw Piccolo flying towards her. Piccolo threw a punch at her, but Glacier dodged it and counter attacked Piccolo with a punch in the stomach. He coughed and his lifeless body fell to the ground. "Well that was, almost too, easy."" Glacier turned around and took off behind the ridge. Trunks just stared. He saw a saiyan space pod shoot up into the sky.  
  
Well did you like it? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase review! Thanx!!! Sorry for the REALLY long delay. I just haven't found that much time to type it up. Please don't hate me! "Amerthyst Dragon will update sooner, Amerthyst Dragon will update sooner." 


	11. A new life

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say..  
  
Sorry for the delays. I hope you liked the last chapter. Ne way, on with the fic! ^o^  
  
Chapter 10: A new life.  
  
*I can't believe it. We're the only ones left.* He looked around at the damage Glacier had caused. He saw the pile of rubble that was on top of Holly. *Damn! I forgot all about her.* He flew over to the rubble and began to dig through it. *Please be ok.* He threw a large rock behind him. "Ow!" Trunks turned around, and Holly was sitting behind him rubbing her head. *Ooops.* He moved over to her and put her arm around the back of his neck. She slowly climbed out of the rubble, with the help of Trunks. "Are you ok?" Trunks asked, but Holly moved away from him. She took out the piece of Gohan's Gi from her pocket. Tears began to strem down her face again. "It's all my fault he's gone. If I had just stayed behind with Bulma, he would still be alive. Trunks put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Holly rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry uncontrollably. She hugged Trunks. Trunks blushed at first, then hugged Holly as well. "It's ok Holly. It's not your fault. Trunks was trying hard not to cry as well. "It's ok."  
  
*~*~*~ At Capsule Corp. ~*~*~*  
  
Trunks had told Chi-Chi and his mum what had happened, as his mother bandaged him up. Chi-Chi had already bandaged Holly up, who was sitting outside on the balcony, the same as the last time.  
  
*Gohan. It's all my fault. If I'd have just stayed here, you wouldn't have died.* Holly was beating herself up. She clutched the fabric from Gohan's Gi close to her heart, as silent tears were flowing down her cheeks. Chi- Chi came outside. She had been crying. Holly looked into her mother's loving eyes. Both of them grabbed each other in a tight hug and began to cry. "I'm sorry mum." Holy started, but she couldn't finish. Chi-Chi looked at Holly and wiped away some of her tears. "It's not your fault Holly. By the sounds of it, you and Trunks are extremely lucky to be here with us. Don't beat yourself up about it. Come on. It's getting late. We'd better go home. It's been a really long day." Holy nodded and followed Chi-Chi inside. "Bye Chi-Chi." "C'ya Bulma." They hugged each other. "Bye Holly." Trunks said. Holly looked at him and waved good bye. "NIMBUS!" Chi-Chi yelled. The cloud stopped just in front of her and she stepped up onto it. Nimbus took off followed closely by Holly. Chi-Chi waved until she couldn't see CC any more. Chi-Chi was worried. *She's blaming it on herself.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once Holly and Chi-Chi were out of sight, Trunks and Bulma went inside. Trunks was worried, and Bulma could see that. "Are you ok Trunks?" Bulma asked as she began to make dinner. " I feel sorry for Holly. She thinks it's her fault that Gohan died." Trunks said grimly.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll get over it soon. She'll be back to her old self in no time." Bulma said reassuringly. "I hope so." Trunks said quietly.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~ Middle of the night~*~*~*  
  
Holly couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and looked out of the window. *Gohan died because of me. I'm sorry mum, Bulma and Trunks. I know it was my fault and you know it too.* Holly looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. She had made her mind up. She opened the drawer and grabbed her finger gloves and put them on. She opened her bedroom door quietly. *I'd better not wake Mum up. Otherwise she'll try to stop me. She crept down the corridor, towards, what used to be, Gohan's room, and crept inside. The blinds were opened and moonlight lit the room with an eerie glow. Holly grabbed the power pole and slung it onto her shoulder. She went back to her room. She'd forgotten her wallet and jacket. She put the jacket on, opened the window and climbed out. She slowly walked away from the only home and family she had ever known. She didn't look back. She couldn't. *I'm not going to look back. This is my new life. I won't rest until you're gone for good. Glacier* Holly looked up at the full moon. *you'd better watch your back.* And with that Holly ran into the forest, as fast as she could.  
  
*~*~Next morning~*~*  
  
"Holly! Time to get up!" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen. There was no answer. Chi-Chi walked down the corridor, quickly glanced into Gohan's room, and kept walking. "The power pole is missing." She stopped in her tracks and ran back to the room. *Oh God. Please be in your room.* She hurried to Holly's room and opened the door. She fell to her knees when she saw the window open and the jacket off of it's hook. "Oh Holly." Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
*~*~CC~*~*  
  
The phone rings Bulma picked up. "Hello." Trunks saw a worried look on his Mum's face when he walked into the room. "No I haven't. Hang on a sec, I'll ask Trunks." Bulma turned to Trunks. "You haven't seen Holly have you?" "No why?" "Sorry Chi-Chi. If I see or hear anything I'll call. Bye." She hung up. "Mum, what's going on?" "Holly's ran away." Trunks quickly turned towards the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turned around and looked into his mothers face. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "She'll come back or let herself be found when she is ready. Respect what she thinks is right. Even if it's such a bone headed move." Bulma added cheerfully. Trunks smiled.  
  
So did you like it? If you did (and even if you didn't) please review! You review, I post! ^o^ 


	12. Round 2 Holly vs Glacier

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
I'd like to think Karn for reviewing. Thanks a lot. I'll start updating more sooner now that I know that someone is actually reading my fanfic.  
  
Chapter 12: Round 2. Holly vs Glacier. Both fighters powered up, Holly to Super Saiyan. The two fighters glared daggers at each other.  
  
*Santan Shopping Center*  
  
Trunks was shopping with his mum (Well, he was carrying the bags lol) "trunks, what about this top?" Bulma held up an olive green checked shirt, but Trunks couldn't see it, due to the pile of packages he had stacked up in his arms. "Yeah, sure mum." *Whatever* He suddenly felt a pang of energy in the bottom his stomach. He could sense two large energy levels, but one easily out matched the other. Suddenly, he had a vision of Glacier and Holly charging at each other. He shut his eyes then opened them again. He thought that this was just a dream, but the packages were still covering his vision.. He put the packages down. "Trunks, where are you going?" Bulma called after Trunks as he made his way out of the store. "I'm sorry mum. I've got to go." Bulma looked at him, concern all over her face. Trunks sighed. "some ones fighting Glacier." And with that, he ran out of the store. Trunks ran through the shopping center and took off when he got outside. He flew as fast as he could towards the two power levels. *Holly, I know your the one that's fighting Glacier. Please hold on until I get there.* Trunks though to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Glacier and Holly charged at each other. Both of them went to punch each other in the face, but they matched each others moves and their fists met. They stood there, sneering at each other for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, Glacier kicked Holly's feet from underneath her. She fell to the ground and barely dodged Glacier's kick. Holly back flipped away from Glacier and stopped, and Glacier turned to face her. "This might actually be a bit of a challenge. You're pretty fast. Faster than what your friends were, when they went Super Saiyan at least." Glacier had complimented Holly. "Compliments aren't gonna get you anywhere, Glacier." Both of them took their figting stances again. Glacier took to the air. She produced two energy balls and both of them turned into ice. "Jagged Ice!" Glacier yelled and threw the energy/ice balls at Holly. Holly jumped out of the way, but the ice balls didn't collide with the ground. Instead, they changed course and headed towards Holly again. *Oh Shit. I didn't know they could do that.* They attempted to hit Holly again, but she just managed to dodge them again. She flew up to the edge of the cliff and landed. She faced the attacks. She crossed her arms in front of her, as if she was going to block the attack, and produced two energy balls. She raised her arms, still crossed, lowered them and uncrossed them at the same time. As she did this, she faced her palms towards the Ice balls, and released the two energy balls at them. "Gemini Blast!" Holly yelled when she released the attack. Holly's attack collided with Glaciers and there were two, pretty big explosions. *My attack should have survived that! That's the first time that's ever happened.* "I've got to give you credit for that one." Glacier leveled up with Holly. "Let's give the light show a rest. I'd rather kill you with my bare hands rather than my energy attacks. Agreed?" Holly smirked but didn't say anything. She nodded. As soon as she did this, Glacier disappeared and reappeared behind Holly again. She went t kick Holly in the back of the head, but Holly ducked and tried to take Glacier's feet from under her. But this didn't work. Both fighters disappeared. Suddenly, one of the rock mountains exploded. Both fighters reappeared and Holly was on the attack. Just like last time, Glacier was finding it hard to keep up with Holly, and this time, was finding it even harder. *You're not getting away from me this tome.* Holly powered up and put all of her strength into her fist. She yelled as she swung her, tightly clenched, fist towards Glacier's face. Glacier caught Holly's fist and held it tightly. Holy swung her second fist , but this too, was caught in Glacier's tight grasp. Before Holly could do anything else, Glacier kicked her hard in the stomach. Glacier let go of Holly's hands as she doubled over, gasping for breath. Glacier hit Holly in the back and sent her plummeting to the ground. Holly hit the ground with a sickening thud and dust rose from where she ad landed. Holly stood up slowly and clutched her ribs. Glacier did a spinning low kick, but Holly jumped just in time. Glacier threw a few punches at Holly, but she dodged them. Holly was getting tired, and Glacier knew this. *Just a little while longer, then this will be over.* Glacier thought, with a slight smile coming to her lips. Glacier threw countless combo attacks at Holly. She barely dodged them. She lunged at Glacier , trying to punch her in the face, but before she even got close, Glacier had kicked her in the chest and Holly flew back into the cliff, near the top. Before she could fall, There was a searing pain in her left shoulder. Holly yelled out in pain. Holy managed to see what was the cause of her pain and saw Glacier's tail stuck in her shoulder, pinning her to the cliff. Holy was dangling helplessly by her shoulder. Holly was trying very hard to stay Super Saiyan, but was failing mixerably. She glared up at Glacier, who was smiling evilly at her. Holly was having a hard time, trying to catch her breath again. "You Fucking bitch. That's going to leave a scar." Holly managed to say between breaths. Glacier's eyes flashed, but she continued to smirk. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Glacier replied coldly. Suddenly, she punched Holy in th face. Holly powered down and fell unconscious. "When you wake up," Glacier paused as she grabbed Holly's throat and took her tail out of the rock and Holly's shoulder. She flew up a bit higher and held Holly, by the throat out in front of her. "You'll be in other world." She let go of Holly, raised her hands above her head and powered up a massive energy blast. As Holly fell to the ground, a wicked smile spread across her face. She threw the energy blast at Holly. It hit her, but she didn't yell out in pain as the light engulfed her. When the light had faded, Glacier took one last look at Holy, the took off again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks landed, but didn't see Glacier Holly anywhere. He could feel Glacier's power level heading back out into the earth's orbit. Suddenly, he saw something glinting in the sun. He walked over to where he saw the glint and picked up a dagger. (Holly's dagger had fallen out of her boot while she was fighting.) Trunks hadn't seen anything like before. It was beautifully crafted with a dragon wrapped around the blade and down to the end of the handle. The ends of the hilt were curbed into sharp points. Trunks looked around, but found that no one was there. *I wonder who owns this.* Trunks thought. He suddenly realised something. *What if this is, or was Holly's? I'll ask mum about where this could have came from.* He put the dagger into his pocket and took off towards home.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Later @ CC~*~*~*~*  
  
trunks walked into the garage, while Bulma was working on the car. Bulma wheeled herself out from under the car and sat up. "Hello Trunks." She said sternly as she stood up and grabbed a towel. She wiped the oil and grease off of her hands. Trunks smiled nervously. "Hi mum." "What happened Trunks? Did you find out who was fighting Glacier?" Bulma asked with a concerned look on her face. "I don't know what happened. But I think," he paused "well, most likely it was Holly." He pulled the dagger out form his pocket and handed it to his Mum. "Do you have any idea where this may have came from, or was made?" Trunks asked. Bulma was examining it from every angle possible. After some time, Bulma finally came to a conclusion. "There are only a few towns that have craftsmen with such handy work. I'd say this was made in one of the Travelers villages near, or on the Misty Mountains." Bulma said in a lecturing tone. She handed the dagger back to Trunks "But I'd give it a month or so. They've been having some trouble up in those villages." "What kind of trouble?" "Some of them have been attacked by troops. Most of them have nearly been burnt to the ground," Bulma walked out of the garage and left Trunks to his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~5 days later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holly had woken up, but didn't want to open her eyes, not just yet. Her whole body was aching, especially her left shoulder. *Goad Glacier. I'm going to train with someone a HELL of a lot stronger than the people that come into the market place. Then I'll get you.* She opened her eyes to find that she was in, what looked like, a caravan. She sat up and looked at the clock beside her bed. 5:30 am. *Good. Who ever found me wont be able to try and stop me from leaving. They'll still be asleep. Holly quietly moved towards the door, but she was safe, no one else was in the caravan. She looked out of the window and saw a street drag racer. (the ones from the fast and the furious. It's black with flames on the bonnet and running down the sides.) She looked at the table and noticed a set of car keys. She picked them up and quietly slipped out side. She moved towards the car and pushed the button, on one of the keys. The lights flashed and the doors unlocked. Holly sat in the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition. She closed the door quietly and turned on the engine. She put her foot down and drove back to her house, chuckling when she saw the owner of the car cursing her, in the rear view mirror.  
  
So did you like? Please review. Oh, can you PLEASE read my friends fanfic. Lannabum: Avalon Nova. It's also a DBZ fanfic. It's really good! 


	13. I’m gonna catch you if I can

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 12: I'm gonna catch you if I can.  
  
*~*~*~2 months~*~*~*  
  
(A/N Trunks has looked in almost all of the villages, except for Outsider City. Holly has fully recovered and bears the scar from the battle with Glacier.) Holy didn't need to get up early this morning. Today was her shopping day. When she did eventually get to the market, it was packed. She fought her way through the crowd, towards her faveourite part of the village, the weaponry area, which was at the very back of the fortress. This part was much less crowded than the main part of the village, but was still crowded. Holly moved from stall to stall, looking for another dagger . She stopped and examined a light, but strong, with phoenix, with it's wings spread as the hilt. She turned to the salesman, who she knew very well. "How much?" She asked. "Normally 500 zeni," The salesman started. Holly looked at the salesman, with a shocked look on her face. "Isn't that a little pricey?" "But since you are the one who really get people to come up this far into the village," he paused and Holly gave a small smirk. "I'll give it to you for 350." "Deal!" Holly exclaimed and handed the money to the salesman. She held the dagger, so that it caught the sunlight on it's silver blade. Then, she noticed a familiar figure, fighting it's way through the crowd. "Trunks," She mumbled softly to her self. Trunks happened to look up when Holly was staring at him and they made eye contact. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. *Shit! I shouldn't have done that.* Holly quickly put the dagger into her shoe and bolted to her left. She didn't want to talk to Trunks, or anyone from her childhood for that matter. Not yet at least. She ran into the main part of the village. She stopped and turned around, but didn't see Trunks . She looked to her left and saw him, pushing his way through the crowd. Holly ran ahead and ducked into an alley between two buildings. She turned and watched the crowd bustle by the only entrance to the alley. She took a couple steps back, suddenly, someone twisted and pinned her right arm behind her back and placed their other hand over her mouth, to stop her from screaming . Holly tried to pull free from the attackers grip, but she couldn't. *This guy is strong. Time for the last resort.* Holly thought. She bit down hard into the attacker's hand and he quickly pulled his hand away from Holly's mouth. Holly stomped down hard on his foot. His grip loosened and Holly almost broke free, but he whispered something in her ear that made her stop struggling. "Holly, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Trunks." Trunks let go of her and she turned to face him. "Why were you trying to get away from me?" Trunks asked. "I didn't want to be found." Holly replied quietly. Trunks noticed the scar on Holly's shoulder. He was about to say something, but didn't get a chance. "I tried to take Glacier on by myself. It didn't turn out the way I thought it would. She's s hell of a lot stronger than last time." He looked at her in disbelief. "Damn. When I felt the energy from that battle, I didn't think any one could of survived Glacier attack." "Well, I did." Holly leaned against the building wall. "Are you going to fight her again?" Trunks asked. The concern was obvious in his voice. "After some intense training and reaching the next level, yeah." Holly said it as if it was a walk in the park. "So you're going to reach Super Saiyan 2 by yourself?" Trunks asked slyly. "If I can." "You know, 2 fighter are better than one." Trunks said cunningly. "So your saying?" "Let's train, then fight Glacier together. We'll stand more of a chance than fighting her individually." Holly looked away. "C'mon. What do you say?" Trunks added. "ok. Just promise me one thing." "What?" "You won't tell Bulma or my Mum that we've met. Ok?" "Ok. So, when do you want to start?" Trunks asked as both of them moved back into the busy street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~2 months later~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Both of them have reached Super Saiyan 2. Every day since they met in the market, Trunks has been going to Holly's house to train.) Holly and Trunks flopped down on the bank of the lake, neat Holly's house. "Good workout. Do you want lunch?" Holly said as she stood up. "Yeah, Ok." Trunks said as he followed Holly inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!" Glacier yelled. "What's the matter Miss Glacier?" Glacier's servant asked timidly. "Land this ship. NOW!" Glacier said fiercely. "Yes Miss." The guard yelled and ran to the control room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Trunks was sitting on the couch, watching Road Runner, while Holly was in the kitchen making a MASSIVE stack of sandwiches. Suddenly, the TV screen went black. Trunks picked up the remote and tried to change the channels. There was a black screen on every one of the channels. "Holly!" Trunks yelled out "Your tv's stuffed!" Holly walked out of the kitchen with a huge platter, sandwiches stacked on it. "Great." She put the platter down of the table. "Pass me the remote." Holly sat down on the flour in front of the TV, and flicked through the channels. Nothing worked. She turned the TV off and started to fiddle with the cables at the back of the TV, then turned it on again. Both of them gasped when the picture came into focus. Glacier had taken over the TV station frequency and was broadcasting from her ship. "People of Earth. I am tired of waiting. This message goes out to the people, or person, who survived the first two encounters. The last fight will be tomorrow, anytime before sunset. If no one shows before sunset, I will blow this little mud ball to smithereens. You will know where to find me." Then the transmission ended and the normal program returned.  
  
*~*~CC~*~*  
  
Bulma had just seen Glacier's broadcast. "Bulma. Can you hear me?" She looked around to try and see who was talking to her. *It sounds like Gohan.* "Yes. I can hear you." She eventually called out. "Great. Bulma, it's me Gohan. I'm talking to you with the help of King Kai.  
  
"Hey Gohan! What's it like in other world? I heard it's really nice." Bulma asked enthusiastically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great! It's really mad here. They've got the BEST food! Well, maybe not as good as Mum's. My favorite's." He trailed off. Piccolo and Vegeta were giving him some VERY scary death stares. "You're wasting time." Piccolo said very sternly. ".any way, that's not important. Bulma, do you think you could find the Dragonballs and take them to Dende's? He's found a way that we'll be able to have two wishes instead of one."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That's great! I'll start right away!" Bulma ran upstairs, into the lab and grabbed the Dragon Radar from the top drawer. She turned the Dragon Radar on and took off in her Super High Speed Jet (SHSJ).  
  
So did you like it? I hope you did. Even if you didn't, PLEASE REVIEW! By the way, even If no one is reading this, I will be finishing this off any way. BYE!! ^-^ 


	14. Lets cut the chitchat It's boring me

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 13: Lets cut the chit-chat. It's boring me.  
  
*Next morning* The sun had just risen and Trunks had woken up early to meet Holy. To his surprise, his mum was also up too. "Morning Trunks." Bulma greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing up this early?" "I heard a noise, then couldn't get back to sleep." He lied and grabbed an apple and ate it. Bulma disappeared into her room, then reappeared holding some thing wrapped in chinese cloth. She handed the cloth to Trunks. "What's this?" Trunks asked his mum, who was beaming. "Open it." She said simply. Trunks unraveled the cloth and revealed a pair of beautifully hand crafted chopsticks. They weren't ordinary hair chopsticks, these were made out of frosted gold and, both, were in the shape of chinese Dragons. "Your father gave them to, but my hair was never long enough for me to use them. I want you to have them. Give them to some one special." Bulma walked towards the door. "Mum." Bulma turned around. "I love you." "I love you too. Good luck with Glacier." And with that Bulma left, never knowing if she was ever going to see her son again.  
  
*~*~1 Hour later~*~*  
  
Trunks landed in front of Holly's house as Holly walked out. "You ready for this?" Trunks asked her. "Yeah." She sounded confident, but deep down inside, she was more afraid than she had ever been in her life. The plan was, Trunks was going to get rid of Glacier's ship and troops, while Holly took Glacier on. Both of them knew that Holly was the stronger of the two of them. "C'mon. We'd better go." Holly was about to take off, but Trunks stopped her. "Wait. Holly, I want you to have these." He took Bulma's gift out of his pocket and unraveled the cloth. He handed the chopsticks to Holly and her eyes lit up. "Oh Trunks, I couldn't." "Mum told me to give them to some one special, and I chose you." Trunks insisted. Holly smiled and took her long hair out of it's usual plait. She grabbed the chopsticks and put her hair into a tight bun. They smiled at each other and took off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grrrrrr! Where is it!" Bulma was having trouble finding the last Dragonball. The dragon radar suddenly started beeping. She picked it up and pushed the button on the top. *Right below me.* She landed on a small tropical island and looked around her. *Looks like no ones here* She pushed the button again, the radar told her it was about a meter directly infront of her. All she saw was a coconut tree. She looked up the trunk and at the top there was a small cluster of coconuts. Then she spotted it. The last Dragonball in the middle of the coconuts. She sighed in relief. "There it is." She moved to the base of the tree and shook the trunk. But the Dragonball didn't fall. She shook harder, but still nothing. She growled and began to climb the tree. She got halfway up the trunk, then began slipping down the trunk to the bottom again. She did this 6 times, but on the last attempt, she was just inches from grabbing the Dragonball, but fell out of the tree. Bruised and defeated, Bulma sat at the base of the tree and leaned on the trunk. She closed her eyes and felt something fall into her lap. She opened her eyes and saw the last, four star, Dragonball sitting innocently on her lap. She mumbled (just like mutley does) as she stomped back to her jet, Dragonball in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks and Holly landed on a cliff, not far from Glacier's ship, and turned to each other.  
  
"Trunks, I.I." Holly stuttered. Trunks put his finger gently onto Holly's lips. He moved it away and both o them slowly leaned towards each other and had their first kiss. They stopped and slowly looked into each others eyes. "I love you." Holly finally managed to say. "I love you too. That was just my way of saying good luck." Trunks turned to look at the ship, as did Holly. "You think you can handle them?" Holly asked Trunks. "Piece of cake. Just you be careful. She'll be a handful. Even for both of us together." Trunks was concerned. *Please be careful. You probably almost died last time.* "Yeah I know, but we've got to at least try." Holly said. " You want me to distract her from you, or to catch her unaware?" "Our best chance is to get her unaware. If that's possible." Trunks said. "Ok. Good luck!" Holy said softly. Trunks flew down and threw a large energy ball at the ship. There was an explosion and smoke rose from where the blast had hit. Glacier's troops began yelling at each other, then the whole army assembled outside, in front of Trunks. Holly looked for any signs of Glacier. *She was on the ship. I know it. I sensed her power level on it just before Trunks attacked. But now it's on.* Holly felt a sudden rush of energy moving very quickly towards her. There was an explosion just behind her and smoke engulfed her. *That was close* Holly thought as she emerged from the smoke and landed, not far from Glacier's ship. Glacier landed in front of her. "Impressive. You actually survived our last encounter." Glacier examined Holly, from head to toe. Holly took her jacket off and threw it to her side. " I told you it would leave a scar." Holly acknowledged her "souvenir from the last battle. "So it did. I want to get this over with, so we'd better start soon. Have you learnt any new trick since the last time we met? I hope you did, for my sake. It will be rather boring if you haven't." Glacier said. "Just watch," Holly said, a slight smirk on her face. She powered up to Super Saiyan. Glacier snorted. *What a bluff, she hasn't improved. But I still can't figure out how she survived the last time we fought. She should have been destroyed.* "Anyway." Glacier smirked " .this is still going to be easy." Glacier mumbled to herself, her smile becoming wider and wider. She looked at Holly, and suddenly, Glacier's confident smile turned into an expression of terror. Holly's smirk had changed into cold expression of determination. She closed her eyes. *This is it. If I can't beat her, * She paused, opened her eyes and glared dagger at Glacier. She began to power up. She screamed out in rage as the ground beneath her began to shake. Glacier took a step back, and just in time too. A rock flew past Glacier's head. There was a blinding flash of light and Glacier shielded her eyes. When the light died down, Glacier looked at Holly again. She had not changed much, except that her hair was now white blonde (still in a bun), and she was extremely powerful. Glacier gasped when she realise that Holly had reached the next level. Super Saiyan 2.  
  
PLAESE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx! 


	15. The Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter 14: The final Showdown.  
  
Glacier's army surrounded Trunks .The General checked Trunks' power level with his scouter, and cracked up laughing. "This is too easy. You really think you're going to stop us?" He punched some numbers into the Blaster on his arm, and pointed it towards Trunks. He chuckled again and pushed the button he was holding in his hand. An energy ball flew towards Trunks, who quickly diverted it into the cliffs behind him. The whole army looked at him in shock. The general shot more blasts at Trunks. There was a series of explosions. The general turned around and began to walk back towards the ship. The smoke began to clear and some of the troops gasped and the general turned around quickly. Trunks was standing there , unscratched. He turned Super Saiyan and blew the rest of the smoke away. Trunks grabbed his sword and lunged at the general and his troops.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Glacier was shocked at first, then she smiled cunningly. Holly stood there, with the golden aurora around her, small rock floating around her. "Well this IS an improvement, isn't it? Your in for a little treat. Fighting me in my current stage would definitely be no challenge for you. I think I'll make things just a little more interesting. . ." Glacier said smoothly. She closed her eyes and began to power up. There was a sudden flash of light, Holly didn't shield her eyes, so she saw the silhouette Gacier in the middle of the light. It faded and Glacier stood there, in her final form. She virtually looked the same as before, except that her whole body looked as if it was made of ice and her hair was in a tight bun. Even though her physical appearance hadn't changed much, she was much more powerful and quicker than her last form. She looked at Holly, and with a smirk on her face she took her fighting stance. Without even bothering to take hers, Holly lunged at Glacier. She did a spinning low kick, trying to put Glacier on her back. She caught the back of Glacier's knees, but Glacier stopped herself from falling by doing a back flip. Holly also back flipped and faced Glacier in her fighting stance, Glacier did the same. They threw a punch at each other and their fists met. They stayed in that position for a couple of seconds, glaring at each other. They disappeared, because of the speed at which they were fighting at. They threw countless kick/punch combos at each other, but every time they matched each others attacks. They were almost even. In both strength and speed, but that didn't stop them from giving it their all.  
  
*~*~King Kai's planet.~*~*  
  
All of the Z fighters suddenly stopped what they were doing when they felt two, very strong, and unusual, power levels. Everyone, and surprisingly Vegeta, stood there with eyes and mouths wide open. King Kai was standing by himself, concentrating hard. "K..King Kai, wh..who is it." Tien managed to stammer eventually. Piccolo's shocked expression suddenly turned into a triumphant grin. But King Kai didn't answer. His antennae were vibrating slightly. "King Kai?" Goku walked over to the joker and put his hand lightly on his shoulder, but quickly pulled away again, as an electric shock got Goku. "You can see what's happening can't you?" Goku asked timidly, still rubbing his hand. "OF COURSE I CAN!" King Kai snapped. "Then who is it?!" All of them, except Vegeta and Piccolo, yelled. King Kai didn't answer again. Vegeta was about to burst. *Just tell you old fool.* Vegeta thought viscously. "It's Holy and Glacier." Everybody turned and looked at Piccolo. "Ummm. . . Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Krillin asked disbelievingly. But before Piccolo could answer, he was interrupted by King Kai's yells and a sudden thud. He looked around, but only he, Krillin and Vegeta were still outside. Krillin looked around curiously, and followed King Kai's yells into the house. Piccolo and Vegeta followed him in. It was the weirdest sight the Piccolo had ever seen, and that included watching Saiyans eat. All of the Z gang were siting in front of the wide screen TV, and King Kai was holding two TV antennas in each hand, still concentrating hard. Surprisingly, Gohan's idea of using King Kai as receiver had worked. They were watching the fight between Glacier and Holly. *Of course. None of them could take my word for it. * Piccolo thought to himself as he leaned against the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fight was really heating up. Both fighters had taken air and were pummeling their opponent with countless punches and kicks. Both fighters were even, until. . . Glacier managed to land a punch in Holly's face. Holly flew towards the ground, but managed to land on her feet, even though she was crouching. As she was standing up, there were two small explosions at her feet. She tried to take off, but she was stuck. She looked down at her feet and found that ice was slowly creeping up her legs. She tried to fight it, but just couldn't keep the ice from freezing her. All of her body was frozen in ice, except from her shoulders up. There was a sudden explosion, not too far away. Glacier turned around, but a boot collided with her face and she was sent flying into the ground. Holly was fighting to stay Super Saiyan, but it was draining her energy even more. Trunks was hovering just above where Glacier had landed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wait! Hold that frame King Kai!" Gohan yelled. He had just noticed Holly's left shoulder blade. *Can it be?* He ran to the book case and grabbed the large book about mythology. He turned to the story of Junzu and Makina, and compared the marking on the page with Holly's, Chinese Dragon, birthmark. Gohan's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma arrived at the lookout and found a very anxious looking Dende. "Dende, what's going on?" Bulma placed the bag, with the Dragonballs in it gently on the ground. "There were two very strong and unusual power levels, but now there's only one." Dende explained. "Oh my God. Who's power level is it?" Bulma was worried about what happened. "I think it's Holly's. I'm not sure." Dende sighed. "We'd better make the wishes quickly. Place the Dragonballs on that table over there." Dende pointed to a small golden table, with a figure of Shenron in the middle. "Gohan, can you hear me? Are you ready?" Dende asked. Dende's voice could be heard by everybody on the tiny planet. "Ready when you are." Gohan replied. Dende placed his hands, palms forward, over the glowing Dragonballs and started the incantation.  
  
I hope you liked it! There are only a few chapters left, and I'm on holidays now, so I should be updating much sooner than I have been before. Thanx for your reviews!! 


	16. Dreams, dragons and revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 15: Dreams, Dragons and revenge.  
  
Trunks had already defeated Glacier's army and now her only means of getting off of this "Mud ball of a planet" had been destroyed, so as you can tell, she was less than pleased. She was attacking Trunks with every thing she had, and Trunks was finding it very hard to keep up with her swift movements, let alone attack her. *I can't hold on any longer.* Holly lost consciousness and her head fell forward, onto her chest, the chopsticks fell out and her long dark hair covered her face slightly. Just as this happened, Glacier had just caught Trunks in the stomach with a very powerful kick, and he flew into a cliff face with a sickening crunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holly could hear many screams. She opened her eyes slowly and found that she was hovering above Santan city, and it was on fire. A building exploded right below her. She looked down and saw some of Glacier's troop, reeking havoc in the city streets. "No," She began to fly through the streets of the flattened city. "All those innocent people. They never did anything. They never even had a chance!" Holly began to power up when she saw some troops, but the scene of the city changed. She was at home now, but her home wasn't there. All that was left was a smoking pile of rubble. The forest around the isolated house wan on fire, and the heat from it was intense. A tear came to Holly's eyes when she saw a limp arm coming from beneath the rubble. Holly knew who was underneath the rubble, and knew they wouldn't have survived the attack. Chi-Chi was under the remains of where she had grown up. Sadness overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees and began to cry. There was an emptiness in her heart. Then she thought of Glacier. Glacier, hunting down innocent people. Glacier, hurting the ones dearest to her, who laughed at her pain. Suddenly, the emptiness was filled with a burning rage. "Holly, you can beat her. I know you can. . . ." Holly looked around but couldn't see anybody. "I know you've got the power. You just need to release it. You know what I'm talking about. I know you can do it." Holly looked up into the sky behind her, and saw the shadow of Gohan, smiling down at her. Before she could say anything, Gonhan's shadow and the world began to dissolve  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Oh my god!" Krillin exclaimed. "Look at Holly's birthmark. It's glowing!" "What's going on?" Goku asked when he saw Piccolo and Gohan smiling. "Just keep watching." Piccolo said. "Well I looks like we've got to go now. Bye Dad." Gohan waved as he, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did it work?" Bulma asked anxiously. "I'll just check." Dende concentrated hard. "Yep. It worked. MAN this is REALLY weird."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, even more anxious than the first time. If that was possible. "There's a really powerful power down there, but it isn't human. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holly slowly opened her eyes. The burning rage still in her heart. She looked up and saw that Glacier was about to finish Trunks off with a massive energy blast. *Glacier,* Holly thought viscously. The heat from the anger in her heart began to slowly spread through her body, which gave her new energy, and the will to keep going. *, as long as you're a threat to the universe,* she paused them mumbled "I'll never give up." It was like a small explosion in her heart. The rage had turned to an incredible power. The ice that had restricted Holly smashed as a bright, whitish purple, light exploded from her chest and took the form of a long pearly Chinese Dragon. Glacier stopped when stood there shocked at what she was seeing, but the blast hadn't and was still racing towards Trunks. The dragon flew towards Trunks' unconscious body, picked it up and flew up to the cliff where the, now wished back, Z gang were standing in shock. But Holly's light show didn't stop there. The Dragon, who is Junzu (Gohan explained)) hovered over the Z gang. A bright light surrounded Holly and the ground began to shake violently. All that they could see (Glacier and the Z gang) was te outline of of Holly. The energy had caused her hair to fly upwards, but it looked like it was growing even longer and a tail appeared at the back. The light died down, and her hair fell to just below her knee. Trunks had finally came around and was staring, wide eyed at Holly.  
  
"Oh my god." Krillin gasped. "I didn't even thinks there was another level." Gohan stammered. Holly had turned Super Saiyan 3. Junzu let out an ear splitting roar; Glacier was looking murderous, then her expression changed completely. She gasped and a long, dark reddy, chinese also came out of her chest. Shadow engulfed her, when light came to the shadows, Glacier stood there, but she had turned a dark marooney reddy colour, just like Makina, the dragon she ad just released. Holly and Glacier moved towards each other and stopped, just meters apart. They were glaring daggers at each other, as were the Dragons, floating above their masters. Glacier suddenly swiped Holly across the cheek with her fingernails, but Holly didn't flinch. She just stood there, glaring at Glacier. Blood slowly trickling down her cheek from the gash. Suddenly, both of them took to the air. They stopped, just below their Dragons. The sky around Glacier was darker than the darkest of night, but the exact opposite was happening on the other side of the battlefield. Junzu was emitting a beautiful purpley white light. Without warning, both Glacier and Holly disappeared. The only way the Z gang could tell what was happening was by looking at the Dragons, who were trying to rip each other to shreds. None of them could even sense where the two fighters were, until they had already moved from that spot. *They're just too fast!* Vegeta thought, trying to keep up with them, but failing miserably.  
  
Glacier was throwing punches at Holly left, right and center. But Holly dodged and blocked all of them. Holly caught both of Glacier's punches, in each hand, and kneed her in the stomach. She then started to throw punch/kick combos back at her. Surprisingly, Holly seemed to be faster than Glacier.  
  
*WHAT?!?! She can't be faster than me! SHE CAN'T! I'm the strongest and fastest person of all time!* Glacier thought stubbornly She couldn't accept the fact that there was someone one better than her. The fight was bouncing all over the place. Rocks were smashing where ever they landed and took off again. While Holly was attacking Glacier mercilessly, a devious plot was forming in Glacier's sick little mind. Holly was about to throw an energy ball into Glacier's stomach, while still fighting, but Glacier beat her to it. Holly went to punch Glacier in the face, but as she reached over, Glacier ducked and threw a powerful, but small, energy ball into Holly's stomach. The force threw Holly hard into a cliff behind her. She fell to the ground, winded and clutching her ribs. She looked up at Glacier, who was powering up and facing the edge of the cliff. The bottom of Holly's stomach seemed to have disappeared when she saw who was on the cliff edge. Trunks and the rest of the Z gang were standing there, shocked and not knowing what to do. Glacier flicked her wrist and Valdri appeared in her right hand. (go to this url: to see what it looks like http://www.bynoon.com/images/fantasy23.jpg) It was made of black metal and the handle had a dark red tinge to it. She brought it over her head, twirled it and a massive reddy black energy ball appeared on top of it. She made a cutting movement towards the Z gang and the energy ball raced towards them.  
  
What will happen? Will Holly be able to stop Glacier's attack or will it destroy her and her friends? The next chapter will be the last, but I've got some ideas for a sequel. I'm not sure if I'll do one though. If you think I should do a sequel, please post it in your review! Thanx for your help!! 


	17. The final blow

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say!  
  
This is the last chapter. To think, I started writing this in April, *looks at calander* wow. 8 months in the writing. damn that's a long time. Oh well. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed it. And my friends who gave me ideas and read it before I even thought of posting it. Ne way, thanx for a memorable time.On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 16: The final Blow. Holly took off, flicked her right wrist and a silver staff, topped with a round purple orb and held in place with a silver chinese dragon wrapped around it. Junzu flew down towards the Z gang and surrounded them with a purple light. The Z gang went to shield themselves, but them relised that Junzu was protecting them. A, slightly curved, silver blade came out from the orb (just think of the grim reeper staffy thing). She flew up infront of the Z-gang and stood her ground. Staff infront of her, ready to strike. "Holly! Get out of the way! You'll get killed!" Trunks yelled as he tried to get to her. But Gohan grabbed his torn shirt, stopping him from crashing through Junzu's barrier. The blast came closer. Holly, with all her might, used the blade to slice through the attack. The ball stopped and a white line appeared where the blade had passed through it. Holly floated there in the same position. Suddenly, the energy blast began to separate. Holly had sliced the blast in two. The tow halves drifted away from each other and both exploded with a deafening bang and a sudden flash of shadow and dust, instead of light. Holly landed in front of the Z-gang.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Glacier yelled as the dust and shadow cleared. Makina roared at the same time Glacier yelled. In Glacier's blind rage, she kept firing small blasts at Holly. Holly just let them hit her. She glared down at Glacier.  
  
*I've had enough of this.* Holly thought. The blade retracted back into the orb. She held the staff tightly in her hand and swiped the air in front of her. A wave if energy came from the orb as Holly swiped the air. The wave of energy was too strong. Rocks smashed and Glacier fell to the ground. Holly flew towards Junzu, grabbed the staff in both hands and held it above her head. Junzu flew down, circled Holly and disappeared into the orb. "You caused the creatures of this world to cry out in pain!" Holly yelled at Glacier. "You'll pay for that." Holly said fiercely. "You'll pay. Dragon of light," The orb began to glow brightly. 'Help me to," She raised the staff behind her head "Defeat the evil in front of YOU!" She yelled and powered up. "C'ya." Holly said cheerfully. She brought the staff infront of her. She yelled out and a large beam of energy shaped as Junzu charged down towards Glacier. Glacier was paralyzed in fear. She came to her senses and when the blast was just meters away from hitting her. Glacier threw an energy blast at the dragon in an attempt to stop it. Glacier's last defence hit Holly's dragon, but it just engulfed Glacier's attack and kept going. Glacier shrieked in pain as the massive attack engulfed her in a bright light. The Z-gang watched, wide eyed, as Glacier's silhouette descintergrated in the white light. "Look!" Trunks exclaimed as he pointed up at the sky. All of them looked up and saw Makina, fading in the light of the attack. The light faded and Holly was still floating in the air, staff still infront of her. Holy was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her arms dropped by her side, and she slowly flew back down to the ground. She was a meter from touching down when she flicked her wrist and the staff disappeared. She just touched the ground when she lost consciousness. She fell forward, but Trunks caught her before she hit the ground. "She'll be ok. She just used energy she didn't have." Piccolo said calmly. "Still," Gohan said uncertainly. He noticed and picked up the chopsticks. "We'd better get her up to the Lookout."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ummmmm. . . . . . . King Kai?" Goku stammered. "What just happened?" All of htem that were left with King Kai were sitting there, watching smoke rising from their, now exploded, TV. King Kai was on his back, antennae smoking as well. King Kai sat up, rather dizzily. "Well. . ." His voice was slighter higher than usual. "The TV exploded." He fell backwards again. "I'm guessing the energy was too much for them to handle." Tien said wisely (why'd I put that in? If he was wise, he wouldn't have gotten himself killed in the first place!) \ "Awwwwwwwww!" Goku whined. "I wanna know what happened. I wanna know what happened!" " I know how we can find out! C'mere King Kai.. . . ." Yumcha said, moving towards King Kai. He quickly sat up and watch Yumcha suspiciously. Then he suddenly realised what Yumcha's plan was. "Oh NO!" My policy's one electric shock a day!" He yelled and ran out of the house. "But King Kai, the battles over. I can't sense the power levels any more! I just want to talk to Gohan!" Goku yelled out of the window. King Kai was just out of sight. He sighed and made his way, as slowly as he could, back to the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All of them arrived at the lookout and Dende was waiting anxiously, as well as Bulma. "I can't believe it! Who would have ever thought that the legend was actually true. But it happened!" Dende yelled excitedly. Bulma noticed Holy in Trunks' arms. "What happened?!" She yelled. "She'll be ok. Put her down, I'll heal her." Dende said . Trunks put Holly down on the floor. Dende kneeled beside her and placed his palms over her and concentrated hard. A slight aura surrounded his hands and Holly. Mr Popo came out to join them as well. Dende stopped, but Holly didn't wake up, even though her wounds were healed. "What's wrong?!" Trunks asked desperately. "I don't know. This has never happened before. I don't know what's wrong. It should have worked. . . . ." His voice trailed off. "Nothings wrong." Piccolo announced. Everybody faced him. "She just used energy that she didn't have, when she released Junzu. She just needs a good rest." He said calmly. "There's a bed in the other room. Follow me." Mr Popo said. Trunks picked Holly up and followed Mr Popo inside. As Trunks put Holly on the bed, she groaned softly. She rolled onto her side and grabbed the second pillow. She began to hug it tightly. Trunks brushed the hair out of Holly's eyes and softly stroked her forehead. Then he and Mr Popo went out to join the others. Vegeta was looking frustrated, even more than usual (if that's possible.) "How long do you think she'll be out for?" Gohan asked Piccolo. "Probably a day or two." He replied, but there as a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Hey guys what happened?" A very familiar voice was heard. "Exactly what I was about to ask." Vegeta burst out. "Tha-" But Vegeta stopped himself. He was so close to thanking Goku. "What? Oh, let me guess. The energy as too much for the TV?" Gohan said with a small chuckle. "Uhh. . . .you could say that. So what happened down there?" "Well. . . ." Gohan and Trunks started the long story. 2 hours passed as the story was retold. "Who would of guessed that the old legend was actually real. Wow. So is Makina dead?" Goku's curiosity had gotten the better of him. "To be honest, I don't think anyone rally knows that one. Even Holly. Piccolo answered this time. A massive rumble came from within the house, followed closely by another, just as loud as the first. All of them rushed inside. Truns and Dende tookthe lead. They headed to where Holly was sleeping, but she wasn't there. There was a clatter of plates from the kitchen. Dende opened the kitchen door and revealed, Holly stuffing her face with all the food in the kitchen. All of them sweat dropped. Holy looked at them and noticed their expressions.  
  
"What? I was hungry." She said, then continued to stuff her face. All of them fell over anime style. Even the others in other world. Except for Goku, who just laughed and said "It looks like she got that from me!" After Mr Popo had cooked up a storm and all of them had eaten their fill, it was time to leave. But Holly was having second thoughts about going home. "Umm. . . . . Gohan," Holly said timidly. "Yeah, what is it?" He turned to his, not too, little sister. "Well, ummm. . . . . . .can we go home little later?" "Why?" "Cause as soon as mum sees me she's gonna kill me." She said nervously. Every one cracked up laughing, save Vegeta. "No I'm serious. She is literally going to kill me." The laughing stopped and everyone looked at each other. They laughed again as they took off home again. They joked together until it was time to part. "C'ya guys!" Gohan waved to Bulma and the others. He was about to take off, but Holly wasn't next to him. He turned around and saw her and Trunks hugging each other. "Thanks Trunks." Holly said as she gazed into his eyes. "For what?" "For always being there for me." Then they pulled each other into another kiss. "Woo woo woo woo. Go Trunks!" "Yeah way to go Holly!" Gohan and Krillin whooped and sheered. *Anime vein pops up on Holly's head* Holly turned around and gave both of them a death look, but they kept taunting Trunks and Holly.. "Ooooooooo! Ruff Ruff! Hubba Hubba!" Holly lookedback at Trunks, who was blushing slightly. "Just give me one second." And she disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and Krillin. She clenched her fists and hit both of them hard on the head., then went back to Trunks. Both Krillin and Gohan clutched massive bumps on their heads. "My little Trunksie's all grown up!" Bulma sobbed in the jet. They waved a last goodbye and headed off home again.  
  
Well that's the end of that fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you think I should do a sequel, please post it in your review. Thanx for the memories!!!  
  
¤Amerthyst Dragon¤ 


End file.
